Someday
by Kitychka
Summary: Based on Disney's Zombies. A more mature version. For the first time in 70 years, zombies will be allowed to attend Seabrook University. Addison is ready to get out from under her parents thumbs. Zed wants to show the world how cool zombies really are. And Bucky, he's just an ass
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Disney or anything affiliated. As an adult I love mature stories and as a child on the inside I love Disney.

This is a more mature version. It starts out light and will get more mature. I will post warnings in the chapters before that happens.

Also I want to put this out there. I am in no way an English major. I will make mistakes. I will try to fix them if I find them later on.

Please enjoy and as always, feedback is appreciated.

Addison looked herself over in her dorm mirror, happy that for once she was able to wear something other than Seabrook high school's signature pink, blue and green. She smoothed her hands down over the front of her dark purple dress, a color she had never worn before but was quickly becoming one of her favorites.

She heard a gasp as her dorm mate Bree came into reflection behind her. "I love it!" She squealed.

"It's not too much is it?" Maybe she should change, she thought to herself. She had that baby blue dress hanging in her closet and that would probably be more appropriate.

"Addison this is college; this is your time to shine. Get out there! Experiment. LIVE." Bree was right. She had spent two hours at the local outlet malls looking for the perfect back to school outfit. "You're gonna turn heads."

"Will I be seeing you at the cheer tryouts later?" Addison asked Bree. "My cousin Bucky is the captain you know, so I do have an in."

"I don't know." stated Bree "I didn't lose as much weight as I wanted to over the summer and I really wanted to be a flyer. I might just skip until next year." The excitement gone from her voice.

"Come on, that's not the spirit. What did you just say? Experiment and live! All you can do is try. Besides you don't weigh much more than I do. You just have a little junk in the trunk, which I'm told is a good thing."

"Your right." She agreed. And with that it was time to rush out the door or they would be late for their classes.

It was a little bizarre to see zombies walking around the university nonchalantly like they had been there all this time. She kept to the edges of sidewalks, giving them a wide berth and keeping her head down as they passed. Her parents were on the board of committees and had voted against the zombies joining the school, however they were voted out by one point. Since they couldn't control a zombie free school they decided on some rules. Zombies were only allowed on campus during the day and were not allowed anywhere near the dorms. If a zombie wanted to attend, they needed to have their own residence established off campus.

All she had heard from her parents were how bad zombies were and how they would eat your face off the second they were given the chance. They didn't seem so bad she guessed. Most of the day had gone by and so far not a face had been eaten. Not even a lick. She continued on towards the library, head down, out of habit.

The University's library was three times bigger than her high schools, which was great because she already three papers due by the end of next week. Who knew college was going to be so tough. She found the aisle she needed empty and breathed out a sigh of relief. Her first paper was due on the history of the Great Outbreak of 49. A lot of the professors had redesigned their syllabus' to reflect the zombie integration and wanted the students to be informed of the facts. Addison thought this was a great idea. Her parents didn't.

In the darkest corner of the library sat the section on zombies. It was small, but it was what she needed. She ran her hands across the dusty books as she slowly walked down the aisle, looking for anything on the history of where it all began. She reached for a book that sat by itself on an upper shelf above her head when she heard a voice.

"That's not the one you want."

Startled, she dropped the book and scrambled to pick it up. Clutching the book in her arms she looked around, but the aisle was still as empty as before. "Hello?" she called out.

"Why Hello." It answered. It was a male's voice coming from the other side of the book shelves. She realized he could probably see her through the gap at the shelf above her head, but she was too short to see hi.

"Don't get any ideas mister." She warned, "The only thing worse than my high kick, is my low kick."

"Ouch. Calm down, no need for any low kicks today." he said. "I was just going to suggest that maybe you pick a different book. That one has a lot of misinformation in it."

"Oh, have you taken Mr. Heard's class before?"

"No, you could just say, I know a lot of information about the history of the zombie's." He said smugly.

"Is that right? Well, which book would you suggest then?" she said, slowly making her way to the end of the aisle. She could hear the shuffle of his feet as he walked in the same direction.

"Well, you could always give me your number, and then I could teach you first hand everything you would want to know about the zombies."

She bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile. "Well, maybe that could be arranged." She said nearing the end. "I'm Addison, by the way."

"Zed." He responded. They rounded the corner and finally she met the mystery boy she was talking to, her first thought…

"Aaaaaah, Zombie!" She screamed, punching him hard in the face. He let out a rough yell as his head flew back and he immediately reached to pinch the bridge of his nose. Still holding his nose, he looked back down at her and she could see the remnants of black veins around his eyes before they faded away.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." she panicked. "It's a habit my parents have ingrained into me since I was a little girl." She nervously wrung her hands, having dropped the book she was holding when she punched him.

"You make a habit of punching zombies?" He asked. He was still checking his nose for any signs of blood.

"No, that's not, I just…" she couldn't think of the right words. "Here, take this." She dug a tissue out of her bag and handed it to him. He took the tissue and started to dab his nostrils, looking for signs of blood and she took the time to study him. She was correct in thinking that he was taller than her and he had the typical zombie look of green hair and red rimmed eyes. His skin was a little pale and ashy and he wore the same style the rest of the zombies had adapted over the years. She didn't hate the look. In fact, he was rather handsome in an edgy way. Coming back to her thoughts this morning, she needed to experiment and live a little. Go for it, she thought.

"Uh, I see why you know a lot about zombie's now." she nervously laughed, picking up the book she had dropped. "And I would love to have a firsthand outlook on things from an actual zombie." She finished, hoping the punch didn't scare him away.

"If you think you can kick that habit of punching us zombies in the face then I think we can work something out." He smiled at her and reached for his phone in his back pocket. She reached for hers from her bag and they exchanged numbers.

"Um, I have to get to cheer tryouts now, but I'll see you around?" She hoped.

"You'll definitely see me Addison." He smiled. She turned to leave out of the library, and swore her heart stopped for about ten seconds.

Cheer tryouts were ruthless. Bucky ran a tight ship and if you weren't fully on board, he made you walk the plank. At least four girls and one guy ran away crying and that's not counting the dozens of others he quickly eliminated. There were about 10 people left standing in a row. He and his lackeys walked down the line, scrutinizing each person in great detail.

"Do you think it's at all possible, that you can bend your leg any higher?" he asked one girl. She already had her leg above her head; the next step would be considered contortionism. She cried and nodded her head, pulling her leg unbelievably closer to her head. "There ya go, congratulations. You made the team." He said rather sarcastically. The girl let her leg down and sniffled in some tears as his main lacky, Lacey, handed the girl some pon poms.

"Oh dear cousin Addy, I was so excited to see you try out. Work on that double barrel backflip and you won't get cut. Congratulations." She couldn't contain herself. Squealing she lunged forward and embraced him in a hug. "OK calm down. I don't want anyone else to think that they can get any ideas like that." He continued on past her and Lacey presented her with her own pon poms.

He cut two more people he didn't think had the potential and made his way to Bree. "You're a little fat don't you think?" She gasped and stuttered a little. "I..I lost five pounds over the summer." She scrambled to keep her thoughts together. Addison thought this wasn't Bucky. This was a monster that took over Bucky's body. Maybe she didn't know him as well as she once did. Is this what college does to people, she thought?

"You wanted to be a flyer, did you not?" Bree nodded her head, squeezing her eyes closed, preparing for the worst. "Well lose that ass and maybe I'll let you fly, for now, you're second string. Congratulations." He snatched the Poms from Lacey and threw them at Brees face. Then continued on down the line, weeding out the last few stragglers.

Addison and Bree both let out all the air from their lungs they must have been holding and when Bucky dismissed them all for the evening, they hugged in celebration.


	2. Chapter 2

One month had gone by and Addison was already riding the struggle bus. Maybe she was being too ambitious by taking all the classes she had signed up for. Next year she would definitely be taking it a little slower. The only things keeping her from losing her mind were cheer practice after classes and of course Zed the zombie. They had started to text regularly. It started off with simple questions about the outbreak and the zombies, but soon progressed into _How was your class_?, or **Tell me about cheer practice today**? Then somewhere along the way, a flirty tone started to take over and the texts became something altogether on their own.

Addison's phone buzzed and she reached under her pillow to pull it out, groggily smiling at the text she had woken up to.

"**Good morning starshine, the earth says hello.**"

Full on cheesy grinning she typed her reply. "_Good Morning ❤️ _."

She stumbled around her room trying to get dressed for her first class with her phone clutched in one hand and her eyes glued to the screen. Bree watched with shifty eyes from her side of the room as Addison went into their shared bathroom and giggled as she brushed her teeth.

"Ok, spill girl!" Bree shouted, busting into the bathroom causing Addison to startled and drop her toothbrush in the sink.

"Spill what?" She replied. She rinsed out her mouth and whirled around to face Bree.

"Um, only why you've been giggling and giving your phone googly eyes more and more lately." Bree teased.

"Ok, I ...met someone." Addison braced herself. Bree let out a loud shriek and laughed as she hugged her best friend, shaking her in the process.

"Oh my God. Who is it? Do I know him? Is he on the football team? I bet he is. He's on the team isn't he? Oh I bet he's dreamy. What does he look like?" She rambled on, spitting out questions faster than Addison could process.

"Bree! Focus!" Addison grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a little bit. "One thing at a time." She giggled.

Bree took a deep breath, "Ok ok.. who is it?"

Addison bit her lip and held back a smile. "No, you don't know him. He's not on the team but I will show you what he looks. His name is Zed and you have to promise not to freak out ok?" Bree nodded her head grinning and Addison brought up a picture of him on her phone. "This is what he sent me just now that had me crushing so hard." She turned her phone to show Bree the picture that Zed her sent her.

Bree quickly snatched the phone to look closer. Zed had his toothbrush in his mouth, his head tilted at an angle and his eyes rolled back into his head. He had one arm out in front of him and the other snapping the pic of him. He looked as if he was posing like a stereotypical zombie with his arms out, looking for a snack.

Bree gasped, "Addison. You know he's a zombie right?" She said looking from the picture to Addison's face and back down again. "Yes. I know he's a zombie!" Addison exclaimed. Taking her phone back from Bree's grasp. "I met him the first day I went to the library and he offered to help me with my outbreak paper. We exchanged numbers and then just started texting." Addison shrugged like it wasn't a big deal and walked around Bree to continue getting ready for her class.

"Well, has he asked you out or anything?" Bree inquired continuing to follow her around.

"No." she said disappointed. "We're kind of stuck in this friendly flirty limbo. I've been waiting on him to make that first move, but so far it's just the texting."

"Why don't you ask him out?" Bree suggested.

"I don't know. Call me old fashioned but I kind of want him to ask me first."

"Well.." Bree trailed off thoughtfully, "Just ask him if he's going to the game tonight. It's the first of the season and everyone will be there. It could give you a good excuse to see him in person and then maybe he will ask you afterwards."

Addison's whole body lit up. "Bree, your a genius!" It was her turn to hug her best friend. "I know." Bree replied smartly.

How hadn't she thought to ask him about the game? It was the perfect place to meet in person again. She would be fired up and full of pep, and not to mention, wearing the tight tiny skirted cheer uniform she knew made all the footballers turn heads. She finished up getting ready and formed the text in her mind.

"_Seabrooks first game is tonight. Will I be seeing you there?"_ She finished with a winky face and waited with bated breath for a reply. Bubbles popped up saying he was typing and then quickly disappeared. This happened several more times and Addison got more and more discouraged with each bubble. Finally a reply came.

"**I don't know if I can. Zombies are only allowed on campus during the day. And the game will be in the evening when the sun is going down." **He sent that and then a sad face in a seperate text right after. "**But trust me, I really want to be there**." Disappointed, Addison sent her reply.

"_Dang. I was sooooo hoping to see you tonight_." He had bubbles pop up a few more times and disappear before his simple reply.

"**I'll find a way!"**

Addison felt like she was walking on air, drifting around campus all day and when it came time to get ready for the game, she sat in the cheerleaders dressing room humming to herself. She was putting the finishing touches on her hair when Bree came bouncing over. "There are zombies out there." She cried giddily.

Addison turned with a huge smile and ran to the little window that overlooked the football stadium. Sure enough, there was Zed. In all his handsome zombie glory. He and about five other zombies were making a place to sit on a hill that was on the opposite side of the field.

"No!" Shouted Bucky. He marched over and pushed Addison and Bree from in front of the window, his lackeys in tow. "Hmf." He snorted. "They aren't supposed to be on the campus at night."

"Well…" chimed Bree. "Technically they aren't. That side of the field is for the opposing team and as long as they are behind the fence, they aren't on campus." She finished smartly. Bucky turned and gave her an incredulous look.

"Do you want to be off the team Bree?" Bree shook her head no. "Ok then, shut your face."

Zed sat with his small group of friends on the hill that was opposite Seabrook's side of the stadium. They were technically off campus, thanks to some research by his best friend Eliza, but still close enough that he had a very clear view of Addison. She had run out of the building with the rest of the cheerleaders in a single line with the asshole captain taking up the front spot and sporting his fake smile to the crowd. She was somewhere in the middle and when their eyes met, she waived her poms in his direction.

His eyes stayed glued to her with every cheer, every flip and every high kick. She had to look at and engage with the crowd, but every so often he could see her turn her head and look in his direction. It made his dead heart flutter; a small feeling he thought was as close to a heartbeat as he could get. The football team was shit, a fact no one could deny. But every so often they managed to score and Zed would cheer along with the crowd.

"This is the dumbest shit!" grumbled Eliza. She was laid back on the grass with her hands behind her head and her combat boot covered feet crossed at the ankles, staring at the quickly darkening sky. The first few stars were making their appearance.

"What are you talking about? They score and the crowd goes wild. It's infectious!" replied Zed.

"Yeah ...and so is chlamydia." She retorted.

"You didn't have to come, Eliza. You could have stayed at home."

"And miss this…" she nodded her head towards their friend Bonzo, who was flailing his arms while jumping up and down and hollering in zombie.

Seabrook ended up losing, as they figured, but the crowd didn't care. Addison and her team had put the crowd into such high spirits that they seemed to forget they were there to watch a game. He stood and prepared to meet Addison by the gates. She had texted that if he could find a way to be there, she would find a way to skip out on the closing ceremony of the game. A weird Seabrook tradition that they did every game, win or lose.

He made his way towards the main gate, making sure to stay on the other side of the fence. As long as he was on this side, he couldn't cause any trouble. He was excited to see where tonight was going to take their relationship. So far they seemed to just be friends, good friends he would say. He sent her texts with flirty undertones and she seemed to respond well to that but he still had doubts. He was ready to ask her for a date, something more than friends, but he wasn't sure if that was something she wanted. What with him being dead and all. And then there was the fact that her parents were well to do around town. If they were to find out she was dating a zombie, there would be serious repercussions for him.

She looked even more gorgeous and sexy in her uniform up-close than she did from across the field. She came bouncing over; looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was paying attention to her. When she was confident no one noticed she had left the rest of the cheer team, she put her focus on Zed. His heart made that weird flutter again when he looked into her eyes.

She stopped short when she reached him, unsure of what her next move should be. Zed decided to make the first move; something she was grateful for. He reached out and pulled her into a hug. She was so warm and alive in his arms and he could feel her heart beating against his dead one. His last girlfriend he had all throughout high school was naturally a zombie too, so this was a new feeling for him and he decided he never wanted to let it go. But all too soon she was pulling away, smiling up at him.

"Why hello." She smirked. He was losing it…to a human!

"So, you managed to sneak away. How much trouble will you get into?" For me, he thought to himself.

"Bucky is the only one who would care, and it's not like we have any cheers left. Besides, he's going to be too busy with the fireworks." She had no idea what she was saying with that statement.

"Fireworks?" Zed turned to see his friends picking up to leave the hill they had been sitting on, but still lingering. _Leave_, he thought.

"Yeah, they decided to do something a little bit different this year. Why, what's wrong?" She could see the panic in Zeds face.

"Zombies are afraid of fire, and we had… an incident… about 15 years ago. There was some crazy human who ran through Zombieland and just decided to start blasting at our houses. A lot of people were injured and some of us still have a little PTSD from it. If my friends don't leave there's going to be trouble."

Suddenly the crowd inside the stadium turned loud as everyone broke out in applause and praises. Addison's expression quickly changed to terror. "We have to warn somebody. It's about to start."

"Ok you run back inside and try to get to Bucky; I'll turn back and go warn my friends that they need to leave." But instantly the darkened sky was lit ablaze with colors of pink and green and the sounds of the fireworks crackled across space.

All the color drained from Addison's face and her heart dropped. Zed could have sworn she was the zombie in that instant.

"Too late." She squeaked out


	3. Chapter 3

Just as quickly as the crowd had been cheering, they started screaming and droves of people were now flooding out the gates towards the parking lot.

Addison could swear Zeds eyes had flashed a look of darkness right before he turned and burst into a full on run towards where his friends had previously been perched on the hill. She kept up pace right beside him.

"What's happening?" She questioned. Happy that all her years of cheer had kept her fit enough for this.

"My friend, Bonzo. He's still on that hill and he's the one that's going to be affected the most." They made it there to find that Bonzo was gone and Eliza was frantically looking for Zed.

"There you are!" She hollered, running towards him.

"Where's Bonzo?" He shouted over the screams of the crowd. Eliza sneered at Addison when she came up behind Zed, as if to say it was all her fault. She felt like it was.

"As soon as those…." she hesitated, "fireworks… went off, he full on zombied and ran out towards them."

Addison turned to see the stadium was almost empty and there was no zombie in site. "Where is he now?" She questioned. Eliza gave her another look of disdain and turned to Zed to answer. _She obviously doesn't like me_, she thought.

"I tried to chase him but he was too fast with his zombie full on."

"It's ok. Maybe he just ran home. Our house is in that direction." He tried to reassure Eliza who was still staring out towards the field, trying to get a glimpse of him.

The screams were starting to die down as the people left and went back to their homes and dorms. "There's no more screaming and I don't hear any sirens either. So that's a good thing. I'm gonna head home and I'll look for him on the way, how about that?" He asked Eliza, who just nodded her head in agreement. He gave her a hug and sent her on her way to her own house.

"Well, um…I'm just gonna get going I guess." Addison said as she slowly turned. She felt Zeds hand grip her arm and turn her back towards him. "Addy wait.."

He paused for a few seconds trying to think of the right words. "Um, do you.. uh.. do you want to come with me?" He paused waiting for her to say something and when she didn't, he continued on babbling. "I mean, only if you want to, that is to say if you don't have anything else going on tonight." Addison stopped him by putting her hand on the side of his face.

"I'd love to come to your house with you Zed. Even if it is just to look for Bonzo." She smiled up at him and for the third time since meeting her, his heart felt like it did a serious flip in his rib cage. He smiled, grabbed her hand and they made their way to his apartment in Zombietown.

"So, I've been wanting to ask this question, but I'm not sure how it's going to come out." She hesitated. Zed looked down at her and squeezed her hand. "I'm sure it's ok. Ask away." He responded.

"When we first met at the library and I punched you…." she trailed off. He laughed, "It's ok, continue."

"So, right after I punched you, your face turned ashier and...you got some dark veins around your eyes. Then it happened again when the screaming started. I thought zombies had Z Bands to keep that from happening and to keep you more human."

"Yeah we do. But sometimes when our systems are startled by sudden physical or mental trauma, they spaz out and it takes a few seconds for the electro waves to reach our brains from bands on our wrists." He explained.

"Ok." She nodded her head in understanding. "So Bonzo…"

"He must have shorted out the band when the fireworks exploded. His older brother was one of the zombies shot when we were little. He was out trying to get the power turbine in front of their house working and was in direct fire. He...he didn't make it." He lamented.

"I'm so sorry Zed. That must have been a hard time for everyone."

"It was." He nodded "But, now we aren't as misunderstood. We get to go to school with humans and some of the hipper restaurants near the campus are allowing zombies in. It's just baby steps, but that's still movement."

It wasn't long before they had reached the apartment that Zed shared with Bonzo. The light in the living room was on and the front door was unlocked. Bonzo was home after all and as soon as they walked in, Zed made a beeline for him.

Addison straggled by the front door, hesitant to enter too far into the apartment. She had never been on the inside of a zombies home before and was surprised to see how normal it was. She was also surprised by how clean it was considering two college bachelors lived there.

Zed finished talking with Bonzo, who left to go into his room. "He's a little shaken up, but he's gonna be ok. Needless to say, he won't be attending anymore football games for a while. Here," he motioned, "Come sit down. I'll get us something to drink."

He went into the kitchen and Addison took the time to look around the living room some more. It was a little sparse on the furniture but it had everything it needed. What really caught her eye was a wall full of framed pictures. She could see a ton of Zed, Bonzo and Eliza. And several zombies she didn't recognize. They must have been relatives. She noticed one picture in particular with Zed in it. He was younger, about high school age, and he was standing with Bonzo and Eliza. His right arm was around Bonzo's shoulder and his left looked as if it were hugging someone next to him, however the person was mostly ripped off. She couldn't tell who it was.

Zed came back and joined her on the sofa, drink in hand, and they decided to watch a little TV. There weren't many stations they could pick up in Zombietown but Addison didn't care. She was sitting next to Zed who had his arm around the back of the sofa and she felt herself curling more into him. This couldn't be a date. Could it? If those fireworks hadn't scared Bonzo so badly, would they be sitting here together? They had made plans to meet up after the game, but she honestly had no idea what they were even going to be doing. She was just excited to see Zed in person again after getting to know him over the past few weeks.

She had to admit, this was nice. His body was firm and soft all at once. It was a little cold, but the longer she lay on him, the warmer he got and the more her mind wandered. She had only made out with a handful of guys and obviously none of them were zombies. She wondered how many girls Zed had been with. Was he a virgin like she was?

Zed pulled her out of her thoughts. "So, I know this isn't the best date." Ha. So it was a date she thought. "But I would love to take you on a better one. The real one you should have gotten tonight."

She had to bite her lip from grinning so hard. "No, I wanted to see you in person and I got to do that. And I even got to see your house, so this is perfect."

He reached his hand up to cup her cheek. "You're perfect. You live in perfection and that's all you deserve." She closed her eyes and shook her head. Maybe she was tired of perfection. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She opened her blue eyes to stare into his brown ones. _It's now or never!_ She thought.

"Kiss me for real Zed." He didn't hesitate. He launched forward to take her lips with his own and he felt an electric shock, similar to his Z Band, run down his spine. That was new. He brought his hands up to the sides of her face and slightly angled her head for a better advantage and worked his tongue in to fight with hers for dominance. She ran her hands from his shoulders down his chest and the feeling sent more electric shocks down his spine. She kept her hands resting on the sides if his chest but he let his own roam. He brought them down her sides and onto her hips picking her up to straddle his waist.

When he brought her down, her core rocked slightly against his and the shock waves it sent through him made him throw his head back and a little bit of his zombie came out. His eyes started to darken and his sense of smell heightened. He looked back down at Addison with dark veins around his eyes, expecting her to be turned off, but it seemed he had the opposite effect. The look of desire in her eyes did nothing to quell the zombie. She attacked him with more vigor; kissing him and rubbing herself against him.

He flipped them so she was under him with her legs wrapped around his waist. The night completely turned around. It went from a messed up football game, some awkward television watching and now... he had Addison on his sofa underneath him. Kissing her made him feel like he was alive. He didn't know if it was because she was human or because she a beautiful girl he'd been crushing on. He did know he never wanted it to end.

She broke off for some air turning her head to the side and he continued his onslaught down into her neck. His zombie had gone away but he still felt like he could eat her. "Zed." She drew out in a breath. "Zed we have to stop." He slowed his ministrations on her neck to a stop and looked her in the eyes. His dick was rock hard and he could feel her wetness through her thin panties she had under her cheer skirt. He couldn't help but continue to rock against her a little, never wanting to stop.

Reluctantly, he pulled himself off of Addison. He took a second to catch his own breath before he pulled her up into a sitting position as well. Her face was flushed and her lips were red and swollen. Zed thought she was the most beautiful thing on the entire earth. He kept his eyes on her lips, wishing he was still there and it was a full ten seconds before he realized those lips were moving. She was talking. "...so sorry. I just haven't really gone that far before and I'm not sure I'm ready.." he stopped her at those words.

"No, Addy..please don't apologize. It's totally fine. I never would want to push you farther than your ready." She smiled at his words, the worried look leaving her face. It was at that moment Bonzo made his entrance by shoving a plate of food between the two of them. "Good eatz." He said in a strong zombie accident.

"Bonzo." Zed said sarcastically. "Good to see you." Bonzo smiled and nodded his head. "How long have you been in the room?" asked Zed.

"Not longz." he shrugged. Addison started to laugh at the situation which made Zed smile and start laughing as well. "I guess it is getting late." she sighed. She was right. Zed was going to have to walk her back to the school before long or he wouldn't be able to go out at all. There was a curfew he still had to abide by. They grabbed some of the snacks Bonzo made for them and headed out the door for the gates of the school, where they had a very long kiss goodbye.

Addison was floating on clouds the next morning when she woke up. She had dreamed all night of her green haired date and this time when things got steamy, she didn't tell him to stop. She lay in bed, curled on her side, thinking of all she didn't have to do. She had no classes, no homework and no cheer practice. She had an entire day to do whatever she wanted. She stretched and rolled over, rubbing her eyes. When she opened them the first thing she saw was Bree, who was kneeling on the floor next to her bed. Her arms were folded under her chin on the side of the mattress and she had a huge toothy grin on her face. Addison was startled; she screamed and scrambled to sit up.

"Bree! What are you doing?" she shrieked. Bree backed away from the bed and went to sit in her desk chair.

"How was last night? Did you get some hot zombie action!" She teased.

Addison's face turned scarlet. "Bree! I think you know me better than that."

"What?" she shrugged "If I had a zombie that hot, I would definitely want to know if he can make the dead rise.. If you know what I mean." she said wiggling her eyebrows. Addison only blushed even harder.

"No Bree. I don't know what you mean." she grumbled, very embarrassed. She got up and started to get dressed for the day, moving around her room to do so.

"Oh come on Addison. You have to give me something. I have no fun in my life and I have to live vicariously through you."

Addison stopped for a second and turned around from her little closet to eye Bree. "What do you mean no fun? You have cheer and you have me. What more could you want?"

"Well cheer is fun and all but Bucky has me on this stupid no carbs diet and I feel like I'm dying and also I don't have a hot boyfriend like you so I have to know every little detail about every little thing so I can feel like I'm there." Addison thought it was amazing that Bree could say as much as she did all in one breath.

"Well, for one, he's not my boyfriend. And for another thing, I told you not to worry about what Bucky thinks of your weight." Bree started to say something but was cut off by the chime of Addison phone. Instead of talking again, Bree smiled and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Sounds like lover boy is looking for you." Addison rolled her eyes and checked her phone. She was delighted to see it was in fact Zed.

"**Let's meet up."**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N for some reason I had trouble getting this to upload and every time i glanced it over it looked like paragraphs were out of order. please let me****know of any errors in that regard that you may notice and i will fix it right away. **

**please enjoy and dont forget to drop a like in the form of a review!**

"**Let's meet up."**

It was a simple text but to Addison it meant so much more. She was giddy with excitement. Bree's giant grin came into view once again. "Oh shut up Bree." She shouted.

"What? I didn't say anything." Bree went on to her own closet to get ready for the day.

Addison typed her quick response. "_What did you have in mind?"_

"**Well...now that us zombos are getting more privileges I thought I would take advantage of one… or two."**

"_And what would those be?__￢ﾀﾝ_

"**First of all, now I can officially be seen in public with a very beautiful, very alive girl and second, I kind of need said girl to be seen with me.?****￢ﾀﾝ **

"_What do you mean?"_

"**That new outlet mall at Seabrook Plaza allows zombies buuuuut not without a human escort. So without sounding needy… I need you."**

"_Oh you need me huh ?." _

"**Yes. Besides needing you, I WANT YOU."**

Addison was sure he meant something innocent but she had to send the text. "_How do you want me Zed!" _He took about a minute to text her back.

"**In soooooooo many ways Addison. But first, I want you… to take me to the outlet mall. ?****￢ﾀﾝ**

Yeah he got her with that one. "_Ok, you got me, I'll take you to the outlet mall. And bring Eliza! Bree can come and be her 'escort_'."

Bree and Eliza both thought the outlet mall was a fun idea for the day. Eliza, because she wanted to shop at stores she had never been to before and Bree, because she was just happy to be included. Addison drove them in her car. The mall was a little too far for walking.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a car? We could have made it so much faster to my house yesterday." Zed questioned. Addison's face blushed, "Well, I uhh, kind of forgot about it in all the rush." She mumbled.

"I could never forget about a car this cool." stated Eliza. She was in the back seat fiddling with some air controls.

"It's really no big deal you guys. I like to walk mostly everywhere I go anyway. You know, to keep fit for cheer."

"Naw. I bet you could never work out and stay tiny." Mentioned Eliza.

"Aw. I wish. My mother has had me on a strict diet and exercise plan since I was 5."

"That's borderline child abuse."

Changing the subject away from her mother, whom she most certainly did not care to talk about while out with Zed, she asked what exactly it was that he wanted to go to the mall for anyway.

"I just want to experience that whole human thing you know. We've been locked inside this tiny cage our whole lives with the same schools and people and places to go. Now that Seabrook is letting us in more, I'm ready to experience it all." He was practically yelling with his excitement

"Yeah calm down there big man." Piped Eliza. She smacked him in the shoulder. "They might not let us do everything we want to, even if we do have human escorts."

The mall was about a 20 minute drive but it took Addison an extra 10 to get there. Zed had put his hand on her thigh shortly after take off and she never wanted it leave from that spot. She figured if she drove a little slower, she could make it last a little longer.

The outlet mall was a large partially inside and partially outside facility. With areas that had multiple stores in one big building and areas where you had to walk outside to get from store to store. Addison hadn't been in a couple of years, and she couldn't remember it ever being as big as it was. They must have added new stores to accommodate Seabrooks newest additions.

They parked and made their way towards the center of the entire mall. Most of the shops in this area sold traditional Seabrook attire. A lot of pinks, blues, and greens could be seen from the windows and every one decided to skip those and try some of the stores along the outskirts.

The zombies had done a pretty good job of re purposing their government issued jumpsuits into trendy new styles, but there was only so far gray, maroon and dark green onesies got you. Eliza, it seemed, was the most excited. Even though she claimed she was only along for the ride, Addison could have sworn her eyes grew wide at every new store they entered.

Noon approached, and it was time for lunch. Now it was Zed's turn to get excited yet again. Food was one of his biggest weaknesses. He pulled Addison in the direction of the food court but quickly stopped when he couldn't make up his mind.

"Let's see.." he looked around trying to decide which food he was going to try first. "Brains, brains, brains or Brains n Buns?" He turned to the girls to see what they thought and while Eliza was nodding her head, Addison and Bree were vigorously shaking theirs. "Well obviously it's not really brains." They still said no.

"How about just some pizza?" Suggested Addison. "It's one of the foods my mom doesn't let me have at home and I try to eat it any chance I get."

"Hey that sounds good. They have cauliflower brains as a topping." Zed pulled her in that direction and the other two followed. Eliza was excited. Bree was disgusted.

They ordered and sat down to eat their food but not soon after, Addison yelped and ducked under the table. "Oh my god, Addison." Yelled Zed. "What's wrong?" He looked under the table to see her trying to hide herself behind some of the bags they had stored underneath.

"My parents!" She whisper shouted. "They just walked in over there." She pointed behind Zed, who had the sense not to turn around and look.

"Shit, ok. Don't panic. I'll figure something out." He pulled some of the bags out and riffled through some of what Eliza had purchased. "Here. Put this on really quick." He shoved a beanie cap and a dark colored jacket under the table, which Addison took and hurriedly put on. She ducked out from under the table and Zed stood and took her by the shoulders. "Ok, y'all just...act casual. Let's meet at the car in an hour and we can skirt around the parents until then." The girls all nodded in understanding and Zed steered Addison away from the front and the eyes of her parents.

Since Zed and Addison had to ditch, Eliza and Bree were on their own. Bree didn't really have anywhere she particularly wanted to go, so Eliza decided on Zom Topic, the last store she had planned to visit. It gave her the perfect opportunity to ramp up her grunge style. As she looked around, she listened to Bree talk incessantly about everything.

"Omg, don't you just love this band? This would be so cute on you. Look at how many piercings that guy has in his face alone. I wonder how many he has in other places..." Eliza only half listened as Bree babbled on; interjecting some 'Yeps' and 'Uh huhs' when necessary. She was looking at the jewelry counter, trying to find some of the odder pieces when a flash of green caught her eye. Another zombie… she thought.

She made her way around the counter, trying to get a glimpse. What other zombie could be in here? She didn't know of very many that would have an escort to get in. Addison and Bree were the first humans she had met that were willing to be seen in public with zombies. Bree continued to follow her, rattling on about something or other, completely oblivious to Eliza's shift in mood. She was a little excited. Maybe this was a new friend for her or maybe it was guy. She snuck on the aisle behind the head of green she could see. It was definitely a girl by the slim build and the long green dreadlocks, but when she peeked around the side, she had to hurriedly pull herself back. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. She chanted in her head. Bree finally saw the look of horror on Eliza's face and turned quiet.

"What's wrong?" she whispered. Eliza shushed her and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the other side of the store. She ducked them behind a shelf of knickknacks and whispered, "Zed's ex just walked in here." Bree peaked from around the corner to try and look at the girl, but Eliza pulled her back behind cover. "Don't look. If she sees us, well…I don't know what will happen. They didn't exactly end on the best terms and she hates humans. I'm surprised she's even in a place so full of them." Bree was about to suggest they high tail it out of there when they heard a voice.

"Oh my zombie…Eliza…is that you?" Eliza startled and turned around. There stood Zed's ex. She looked the same except now she had dreadlocks and nose ring and was pulling Eliza in for a hug.

"Oh….Zarah…" she began hesitantly. "Long time no see. How have you been?"

"I'm doing just fine, Eliza. And who is this?" she gestured towards Bree. "Your girlfriend?" She sneered.

"This is my friend, and escort…Bree. Where is yours by the way? I figured you would never set foot in a human establishment, let alone with a human as an escort."

Zarah snorted and rolled her eyes. "Come on now. Your not that stupid. Humans are stupid. As long as you stick to the grungier joints they won't ask you if your a human or a zombie. That's the trend now isn't it? The dead look."

"Yeah I guess." Eliza really didn't know what to say. This was a person she was hoping to never see again.

"How is Zed?" Zarah's next question was the one that made Eliza's blood boil. "Is he here?"

"Like you care. Come on Bree." She grabbed Bree's arm and without a single glance back, pulled her out of the store.

Bree was silent for a lot longer than Eliza had thought she was capable of. But she did know it wouldn't be long before the questions came flowing out. They were almost back at the food court when the floodgates were opened.

"She did not seem very nice. I can't see Zed wanting to date her at all. What was her problem?" Eliza had to stop and stick her hand over Bree's mouth.

"Listen to me and you listen good. That girl, is toxic waste. She is a sneaky little bitch and she's up to no good. If you do so much as whisper a mention of this to Zed or Addison, I will rip your arms off and you'll never cheer again got it." Bree's eyes got wide and she nodded her head. "Good."

Zed had calmly steered Addison away from the food court so they didn't cause a scene and make a need for her parents to turn in their direction. Addison had no idea why they would even be there in the first place. Usually they bought everything online so as to not risk running into any unruly zombies.

As soon as they rounded the corner, Zed took his hands from her shoulders and took her hand instead and pulled her into a run. This was a big place and the further they got from the food court, the further they were from her parents.

Finally, when she thought they were far enough away and wouldn't have the chance of running into her parents, they slowed to a walk. It seemed as if they had hit a part of the mall that was under construction. Caution tape and metal fences made up a maze they could hide in until it was time to meet at the car.

"Now what?" Questioned Addison.

"Well, my dear. Now we are all alone and I have to say," He paused and spun around to face her. "You look delicious and I've been waiting to do this all day." He leaned down and took her mouth in a searing kiss. She reacted immediately bringing her hands up to wrap them around his neck. He backed her up to push her against a brick wall and continued, going further by meshing his tongue with hers.

"This is so crazy." She said breaking the kiss.

"What is?" He continued right on taking his kisses to her neck.

"We're in public and my parents are basically right around the corner and I'm here making out with my zombie.." she stopped herself. "Uh.."

"Zombie what?" He stopped to look her in the eyes and ran his hands up through her hair.

"Boyfriend. I hope?" She breathed. Uncertain to how he would take this next step. But his eyes seemed to light up.

"Hell yeah I'm your boyfriend!" He yelled and crushed his his lips back to hers. Oh my god I have a boyfriend, she internally squealed. She returned his kisses with more vigor. Things started to get as heated as they had the night before. She could feel Zed starting to get hard again and he came closer to her, rubbing himself slowly against her to ease a little of the friction.

Addison decided it was time for her to take a little control. Breaking, she looked around and saw no one in sight. The nearest stores were empty and they were behind a brick wall anyway.

"Touch me Zed." At hearing these words he growled into her neck, which seemed to be his favorite place put his mouth when it wasn't on her lips. He looked back up to her face and she could see those dark veins disappearing. Those words must have triggered a rush to his brain that his Z band couldn't keep up with.

"You really want me too?" She nodded her head. "And what if I can't stop this time? What if my zombie takes over?"

"I trust you, just ...take it slow." She smiled. He kissed her lips a little more gently this time and brought his hands down the front of her shirt to cup her breasts.

"So soft, so warm." He whispered in her mouth. Everything about her was warm. Just like the other night when they were making out on his sofa, she made his body feel a little more alive.

He left one hand cupping her breast with his thumb gently massaging her nipple through the thin padding of her bra, and let his other hand trail down over her waist. He ran it over her hip and around to squeeze her ass, making her let out a squeal.

He smiled at the reaction, just a little fun before things got serious. He deepened the kiss, making her flush and squirm under his tall frame. He had resumed rubbing his cock against her and wedged his thigh between hers, giving her the opportunity to rub herself right back onto him.

He used his one hand that was still on her ass to lift her leg up a little. "Are you ready?" He questioned. She nodded her head and he resumed kissing her. He took his hand back around from under her thigh to toy with the sides of her panties from under her skirt. He made quick work of slipping them to the side and ran his slender index finger along her soft folds. Her breathing deepened and he wondered if that meant she liked the way it felt or if she was nervous about this being the first time someone was touching her so intimately.

He continued to gently rub his finger back and forth across her. She had broken for some air and he took the time to study her face and gage her reaction. She had turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. Now was the time for him to push her further. He circled his finger gently around her entrance before pushing it deeply into her wet heat. She let out a breathy sound and threw her head back a little and he continued on, curling his finger in and out of her. He latched onto her neck once again and decided to add another finger to his ministrations.

She brought her hand up to grip the tops of his shoulders and moved herself to ride his fingers. Zed could feel she was getting closer. He could smell it on her. He moved his thumb to circle her clit and that seemed to do it for her. Throwing her head forward she used his shoulder to muffle the sound of her moans as she was cumming.

"Zed…" she was panting, out of breath. "That was… amazing." She was grinning up at him with half lidded eyes; clearly satisfied with her release. Zed gave her one last kiss but when he pulled back she had furrowed her eyebrows. "Shouldn't I take care of you now?"

"How do you mean?" He had removed his fingers and was in the process of fixing her panties and skirt back to the proper positions.

"Well your still… you know… hard. Aren't I supposed to finish you off now?"

"Oh no babe, that was all for you. You haven't done anything like that before and I wouldn't expect you to." He took her hand and tried to act as casual as he could while leading them back to the parking lot to meet up with Eliza and Bree.

"But, I want to Zed. I want to do things like that with you." She stopped them before they reached the populated sidewalks. "I want to touch you too." She trailed her fingers down his stomach and got pretty close to his pants before he stopped her hand with his own.

"Ok ok." He sighed. "I'm trying to be respectful here and not rush you into anything but if your going to be this adamant about it, then how can I say no." She giggled and took his hand pulling him quicker towards her car. "Well not in the car." He protested. "There are definitely people around there."

Sure enough when they got closer they noticed that Eliza and Bree were leaning against the trunk with all their bags laying on top of it.

"Nice to see you guys finally showed up." Eliza busted out. "We've been out in this hot ass sun forever."

"Sorry E. We got a little lost." He squeezed Addison's hand and she let out a small giggle.

Eliza eyed them suspiciously. "Yeah, I'm sure you did."

They put all of their bags into the car and made their way back to Seabrook's campus, unaware of the figure watching from the other side of the parking lot.

"Bucky dear, what's the matter? You look positively dreadful."

"Oh nothing Aunt Missy. I've just seen something very interesting…. very interesting indeed."


	5. Chapter 5

If your subscribed and just coming in for this chapter, make a note to go back and reread the first chapter. I added some stuff with Zed and Eliza in the end. I also added some sentences here and there in the other chapters as well.

This chapter has big time sexy time. You are warned.

If you like what this story is about, dont be shy, leave a comment. literally all you have to say is kudos.

Bree had plans to meet with her parents for dinner that night; Eliza however was still free and suggested they go back to Zed's to hang out and watch a movie. His mind was reeling with his feelings towards Addison. He was still worked up over having given her an orgasm and her saying she would return the favor. He knew she was a virgin and he knew he liked her a lot. He didn't want to do anything to jeopardize this brand new relationship like scaring her off with how horny he had been for her the last couple of days. He had hoped he was past this stage in his life, but it seems the hormone monster had reared its ugly fuzzy head once again.

Sitting through the movie on his sofa with Addison snuggled up next to him was pure torture. His mind was thinking how much longer until this stupid movie was over and when could he bring her into his room. It was a struggle to keep himself from growing hard in front of her and Eliza. He kept picturing her face when he had brought her to that breaking point earlier and how warm it had felt against his cold dead fingers. There was just something about Addison that made him feel alive and he could only imagine what having sex with her would feel like for him.

After what felt like an eternity of enduring the sappy romance movie, it was over and Addison was balling. Because of course the stupid dog had to die in the end and ruin his chance of kicking out Eliza and having his way with his girlfriend. Eliza was sad too, which was unlike her, and said they needed some ice cream to cheer themselves up. Addison didn't seem interested, but Eliza was insistent. Zed walked into the kitchen and texted Bonzo from his cellphone. Bonz was only in the other room and Zed hated to do this to Eliza, but he needed her gone like now.

"**Hey man, be a bro and please take Eliza out for some ice cream. I have Addison over here."**

Bonzo's reply was short and simple.. for zombie anyway. "Ga!" which roughly translated to "I got your back homie."

Not two seconds later and he came out of his room, practically slamming the door against the wall. "Izue crem!"

"Yes Bonzo, ice cream IS what we were talking about." Thankfully neither girl caught onto his sarcasm. "Hey! You know what? I bet that Bonzo would love to take you for ice cream." He said turning to Eliza.

"Oh ok. Well that's cool." She replied. walking to grab her jacket from the sofa. "Let's get out of here before our zombie curfew then."

She and Bonzo walked out the door but not before he turned and gave Zed a double thumbs up and stuck his tongue out. Zed gave him a wave and when the door slammed shut he sighed a breath of relief.

"Thank god. I thought they would never leave." Zed was surprised to hear Addison say this. He turned and gave her a puzzled look. "What? I just really want some alone time." She shrugged.

"Ah man! I have the coolest girlfriend!" He shouted and grabbed her face with both his hands to give her one hard kiss on the lips. She giggled and he took her hand to pull her into the bedroom.

It really didn't take long for them to get into it as Addison was just as ready as Zed was. She practically jumped on him as soon as he closed and locked his door. He picked her up with ease and attached his lips to hers, bringing her to the bed to lay her down. Making out came easy for them. It wasn't like the other times when Addison had kissed boys. All saliva covered tongues and teeth knocking teeth. Zed knew what he was doing.

He had put himself right back into the position he was in the night before and this time Addison was ready for it. After what she felt at the outlet mall she knew she was ready to experience more. Growing bolder she brought her hand down to massage the bulge in front of his pants. It was large and she wondered if this was a zombie thing or a Zed thing. She had nothing to compare it to. As soon as her hand had made contact he gave a deep chest rumbling growl. "Addison." he groaned and latched his mouth to the side of her throat. She rubbed and he bucked into her palm. He finally moved his lips back to hers and took his hand to rub against her as well. He was lightly trailing his fingers across the edge of her panties, stroking until he could feel the wetness begin to pool under his fingers.

He dipped his fingers under her panties to stroke her velvety folds once more and didn't take his time before slipping his fingers into her waiting entrance. Just as earlier, she threw her head back with a breathy sigh when his fingers made contact. He moved his mouth from the side of her neck and trailed his kisses down the front of her throat to her blouse. Using his other hand he pushed her shirt up until her bra was exposed and then used his mouth to continue trailing kisses across her body. As his body moved across hers, she could no longer reach his member to continue rubbing it. That was just fine with Zed, he was about to make her feel even better than she had earlier that day.

He trailed his kisses down her stomach and stopped when he reached the top of her skirt. Gently removing his fingers from her, he pushed her skirt up, slid her panties off and spread her legs. She looked at him questioningly. "Trust me." He whispered against her thigh. She nodded her head and laid her head back to look at the ceiling, wondering what would be his next move. Then she felt it. The wet tip of his tongue gently, almost hesitantly, prodded between her folds. This was a new sensation.

She had touched herself before, but nothing compared to this. He went from just the tip of his tongue to covering her with his whole mouth. He sucked her sensitive nub while his tongue entered in and out of her. Her hands had tangled themselves in his green hair and her breathing was coming out in pants.

This was way better than earlier at the mall because whatever it was she felt then, she felt ten times more now and it was about to explode. She tugged his hair and squeezed her thighs so hard she thought she would suffocate him. Sounds of him growling came rumbling up from between her thighs and a tiny part of her brain thought, a zombie is totally eating you but she didn't care. One last swip if his long tongue and she was seeing stars.

Slowly she came down and gently she let go of his hair and let her legs fall to the side, too tired and relaxed to even care about what she looked liked at the moment. He crawled back up to gently kissed her again and she could taste herself on him. "That was fucking delicious." He rumbled into her mouth.

She giggled as he laid down next to her. "I don't think I've ever tasted anything as good as you Addison."

"Not even brains?" She rolled over to face him.

"Not even brains." He said rolling towards her.

"Well…" she trailed her fingers down his chest. "I think it's my turn." She got closer to his pants and she could feel his still hard cock straining against the zipper.

"I would stop you… but I don't think I can."

How long had it been since something like this happened for him? It had been at least 2 years since his last girlfriend and since then it had been him and his hand and there were only so many ways he could make that enjoyable. He put his hands behind his head and lay flat on his back while her fingers made quick work of his button and zipper. His cock had been straining against the snap and once she had him undone, he sighed a breath relief.

Addison had to act like she knew what she was doing, even though they both knew she didn't. Slipping her hand into his pants she gave him a tentative touch. Smooth and long, she rubbed her hand down his length until she could feel the thick hairs at the base. She pulled him out fully and marveled at the sight of him. She wasn't totally ignorant to dicks. She had seen pictures on the internet and of course she knew how they operated from health class. She had just never gone head to head with one before. Noticing how his pubic hairs were the same dark green as the hair on his head she gave a little giggle. She wasn't sure what to expect in that regard and it threw her off.

"What's so funny?" he lifted his head to question her. Now's not the time to be embarrassed Zed, get it together.

"Oh no, it's just that I wasn't expecting the hair to be… well… green."

"What other color would it be?"

She shrugged not wanting to continue talking; she lightly gripped him and gave him a little tug. He had laid his head back down and gave a satisfactory sigh which spurred her to continue on. She had only the tips of her fingers and thumb wrapped around him as she rubbed from top to bottom and took in every little movement his skin made and every breath Zed let out. His breathing subsided a little and she figured now or never. Wrapping her whole hand around his base she put her lips around the head and swirled her tongue around the tip.

Zed sat up with a growl and when she looked up to see his face, she could see his eyes quickly turning zombie. She prided herself whenever she saw his eyes growing dark. It meant she was giving him more emotion and endorphins than his Z band could keep up with. She waited however to make sure the dark veins were going to subside and when they didn't she had to stop herself and sit up.

But he grabbed the back her head and brought her in for a kiss. "Please don't stop." He said gruffly into her mouth. So she once again put herself back down into his lap, wrapping her lips around his delicious cock. This time she took him in as far as she could instead of staying near the top. Zed kept his hand in the back of her head and continued making zombie noises. That was the only way she could describe the sounds he was making. She started slowly but soon found a groove that seemed to work for both of them. He was too big to take in fully, so she had to keep her hand pumping around the base in time with her mouth.

His hand gripped a fist full of her hair and she could feel his cock start to twitch within her mouth. "Addison." He was struggling to talk between his harsh breathing and zom growls. "I'm about to cum." He managed to get out.

Addison managed to remove her mouth at the last second and pumped his dick to completion. He spilled himself all over her hand and she watched as it shot out and covered his shirt. A little even got into her hair.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. Her hand was covered in his semen and her panties were off and were certainly crusty at this point. His boxers were starting to get crusty as well as her spit was starting to dry.

He fell back into the bed dragging her with him. Now her head lay nestled in the crook of his arm and chest but she still wasn't sure what to do with her jizz covered hand. How do people do this and stay sexy after! Gosh the movies make this look so romantic.

"It's kind of sticky now." She remarked.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I totally forgot about cleaning up." Zed replied. He went to push off of her and head to the bathroom to get a wet rag when she stopped him.

"No, its ok its just, movies and books and stuff make this sound so easy and besides, I'd much rather just lay here with you for a while."

"Well we could take showers and then we can lay here if you would rather."

"Together?" She questioned timidly.

"Only if you want to."

"Um, I just...I don't know if…" he cut her off with a kiss.

"Why don't you go shower first, I mean I did jizz in your hair after all."

She was a little relieved. They had just shown each other their most intimate parts and yet there was something about showing him her whole self that had her a little on edge.

Luckily she had a bag with a change of clothes and clean panties in the trunk of her car for after cheer emergencies and Zed had offered to go and get it while she was in the shower.

When she emerged, she saw the panties sitting on the counter folded neatly on top of a t shirt that was definitely not hers. When she held it up it was much larger than she was but had a giant Z sewn onto the front of it. It was one of Zed's and she preened at the thought of wearing it for him.

She slipped it on and walked back into his bedroom to find Zed laying in bed, clean from showering in Bonzo's room. He was wearing a similar t shirt to the one she had on and a pair of boxers while scrolling through the channels on the little TV in his room. "I thought that would be more comfortable."

"I can't exactly drive home in this." She said looking down at herself.

"Well that's cause you ain't goin home girl." He smirked.

"Oh, I'm not?" She giggled as she slowly made her way over to him. Trying to be sultry now since she had felt so unsexy just ten minutes before.

"Nope." He patted the bed next to him. "You are staying right here next to me."

"And who exactly made this decision?" She joked as she climbed onto the bed next to him.

"Well really it's the safest thing for you to do. It's past curfew so I can't in good conscious let you drive home all alone and get kidnapped by some thug who would rough you up and have his way with you."

She had made her way across his bed and snuggled herself into him. "And how do I know I can trust you won't rough me up and have your way with me."

He smirked down at her. "Well… you can trust I won't rough you up. But you can't trust I won't have my way with you." She squealed in response as he turned and kissed her into oblivion.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Can I just say I had so much fun writing this chapter. thank you to my sister for helping with this concept. And as alway if you liked this please leave a comment.

Unfortunately, the next day was Sunday and Addison had an emergency cheer practice that Bucky had called the day before. So that meant she had to leave Zed. When she walked into her dorm room it was empty. Bree was either already on the practice field or she was still on her way home from her parents' house. That suited Addison just fine. She really didn't feel like sharing what she and Zed had done the night before with anyone.

She wanted it to be a secret between the two of them for as long as she could. As far as she knew, only Bonzo had known, because he lived in the other bedroom. But it wasn't like he could tell anyone she knew, since he mostly only spoke Zombie. Eliza and Bree both knew that they were an official couple but she also knew that they weren't ones to make gossip, so she wasn't worried about them telling anyone.

Addison's phone had died the night before and she plugged it in while she got ready to meet her cheer team. Bucky wanted them to be in full uniform, makeup and hair every time they met so they would always be represented as a fully put together team. Even if no one else would see them.

She walked around her space gathering her things and as her phone came alive she listened to its pings of missed calls and text messages. Not good. She stopped to check them and realized they were mostly from her parents.

They had called several times and texted many messages asking what was she doing and why wouldn't she answer. Quickly she dialed her mother's number as she dashed from her room and headed to practice.

"Addison, where have you been? I've been so worried?" This wasn't her mother's worried voice. She knew better. This was her, I'm pissed at you but I don't want you to know it yet voice.

"I'm so sorry. I left my phone in my room and I was in the library studying with a group of people from my biology class. It died and I was too tired to charge it when I got back in." There weren't many times she had lied in her life, so luckily her mother always seemed to believe her.

"Well Addison I'm a little disappointed because I thought you were coming home for the weekend. I thought we discussed that once a month you would come home and stay." Crap that's right. She did remember discussing that. One of the many stipulations of getting to stay on campus her parents had given her.

"I'm sorry mom. I really am. I'm just still getting used to school and I think I bit off more than I could chew with my classes."

"It's ok." She sighed a breath of relief. "But I expect you home next weekend. Next Friday after the game you'll come home for a visit." Addison agreed, thankful that her mother didn't pry more into what she had going on. "And make sure to have something nice to wear Saturday night. We have a dinner date with Chet Singleton and his son, Chad."

Addison cringed at the thought of a Chad being in her home, but knew that Mr. Singleton was her dad's best friend and there would be no getting out of this one. Maybe she could come down with the flu before then.

Bucky rode them hard at his emergency practice. He said that after fridays firework debacle they would need to come back with some fresh new moves so that people would have a reason to show up again. He also said he talked with several University heads about banning zombies from the area surrounding the field. So there went Addison's chances of having Zed coming to see her at games again.

After four hours of practice, she was tired and sore and just wanted to go back to sleep, preferably curled up with Zed again like the night before, but knew she couldn't. She had a paper due the next day and didn't have a single word written.

"Wow Bucky is really hot on all our cases isn't he?" Bree mentioned as they walked back to their room together.

"How do you mean?" Addison asked.

"He wants us out here every single night until Friday. Didn't you hear him?"

No, Addison hadn't heard him. Her mind was on other things. This was worse news than having to go home this weekend. This meant she most likely wouldn't see Zed at all for the next week. He was two years older and thus two years ahead of her. Which meant he was past his basics, having completed them at the zombie community college, and he had career classes on the other side of campus. At least they could text and call and possibly FaceTime when Bree wasn't around.

She spent the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening sitting in bed with her laptop on her knees, studiously typing away at her paper. When it was completed, it wasn't the best work she knew she could do, but it was what the professor was going to get. Now it was time to give Zed the bad news.

_I've got cheer practice everyday until dark this week. Buckys got us learning two new routines before Friday. _

**Yeah, I had a feeling that would happen after last Friday. **

_That means I won't get to see you.?_

**Sure you can. **

_How?_

Zed answered by sending her a pic of him. He was lying in his bed, shirtless she noticed, and giving her little smirk. Addison peaked across the little divider wall between her and Bree's side of the room. When she saw Bree asleep, she sank herself down to snuggle with her covers.

_Well hello. _She replied as a throwback to when they had first met in the library. She snapped a pic if herself and sent it as well.

**I see your still wearing my shirt. **

_I think I might have to sleep in it every night. If that's ok. Unless you need it back. _

**Hell no. It looks way better on you than it ever did on me. **

_Somehow I doubt that. What are you doing now anyway? _

**Oh you know what? I was just thinking of this really hot girl I had over last night. **

_Oh yeah. What were you thinking? _

**Do you really want to know?**

_Yes. _

**Really really want to know?**

_Omg. Yes Zed. _

**I was thinking of when the next time I could get my mouth on her delicious pussy was. **

Addison about dropped her phone. How should she respond? Surely he can't be serious. But he was a guy after all and she had heard they only ever think of one thing. But still she had to test the waters.

_It couldn't have been that good. _His response was to send her another pic. This time it was of his hard dick with his hand wrapped around it.

Oh my god, she thought, my first dick pic. How should she respond. She thought for a minute but knew she had to respond before he thought she forgot about him.

_Oh my. How can I help!?. _Was all she could muster up.

**You don't have to do anything Addison. Just say that the next we meet I get to taste you again. **

_I'll let you taste every last drop. _

She fell asleep that night with Zed on her mind and all the naughty things he was promising to do to her. She had completely forgotten to tell him about having to go home over the weekend and was dreading having to send him that text the next morning. He was probably excited thinking that she would be staying over again.

She sent him the text and although he was disappointed, he understood. He made her promise they would facetime every night after her practices were over so he could feel like he was walking her home. They had started out as friends and turned into crushes. Once they met in person again for the first time, it was over and it seemed they couldn't get enough of each other. Addison couldn't believe that in one month of being in college she had already experienced so many new things.

The week passed by in a blur. Classes during the day and cheer practices every night for hours were starting to wear her down. Luckily Bucky let them off a little early on Thursday so they could be well rested for Friday night's game. It too came and passed and true to Bucky's word and Addison's dismay, it was zombie free. But what it wasn't free of, was her parents. They had decided to come to the game and then her father suggested he just drive her home with them.

Her mother stayed on her case the rest of the night and the next day. She never even had a chance to call Zed that night.

The next day she managed a few texts here and there, but nothing more than some, I miss you and WYDs. "Addison." She her heard her mom call up the stairs to her room. "The Singletons are going to be here any moment, please come down to greet them at the door." She replied with an ok but waited before exiting her room. She grabbed her phone and concealed it in a hidden pocket on the side of her pleated pink dress, but not before she snapped a pic of herself all done up for Zed. He replied with a "Delicious...I mean gorgeous." She giggled and made her way down to the front entryway to wait for their guests.

Seabrook's residents were nothing if not formal and always on time. At 6 o'clock on the dot, the doorbell rang, and Dale lunged from his spot to open it. "Hello Chet, come on in." He moved to the side to hold the door open and shook Chet's hand at the same time. Chad followed through after and also shook Dale's hand.

"Nice to see you Dale, Missy, Addison." Chet greeted nodding to each of them. Addison smiled her best Seabrook smile and greeted him back. The adults walked off and into the kitchen and left Addison and Chad standing in the foyer.

"You uh… you look nice." He stammered.

"Thank you. You as well." She replied politely. She gestured for him to follow their parents into the kitchen and the second his back was turned she dropped her façade, happy to have the stupid fake smile gone from her face.

She took the time to look Chad over. He was so much different from Zed. Chad was also tall, but he wasn't as lean. He had the typical football player physique and blonde hair that was perfectly styled to the side. A seafoam green polo shirt, khaki pants and brown loafers made up his attire and was accessorized with a matching brown belt and a pink sweater tied around his shoulders. It wasn't even cold outside. Maybe in another life or maybe if she were still in high school she would have swooned but not now. Not since meeting the zombies.

Her mother was pulling the turkey out of the oven and she helped to set the table before taking her seat across from Chad. Her father announced he would say the blessing and they all looked down and into their laps respectfully. Addison pullemd her phone out of her hidden pocket and checked her messages. Thankfully her father was always long winded when it came to blessings. She perked when she saw a message from her boyfriend.

**How's it going in stepford land?**

_Typical Seabrook_. That's all she could manage before she heard the Amen and looked back up at everyone.

The conversation went as she expected. Her father and Mr. Singleton were discussing new equipment for the Zombie Patrols and new protocols that were to follow.

"Have you heard of the Zombie Insurance I'm trying to pass," said Missy. "Just in case one of those dead eyed freaks tries to get a taste of someone's face." Every word from her mother's mouth about a zombie eating a human was just ticking her off. She literally had a zombie eating her the other day and it was fan-fucking-tastic.

"Actually.." she began. "I go to school with zombies and they really aren't all that bad..." she trailed off when she realized that the others were staring at her hard.

"Addison, need I remind you. One of them tried to eat your grandfather. May he Rest In Peace!"

"It was only a small bite from the tip of his ear, and also mom, he's not dead. Pop Pop is only only 75."

"But he lives on the Zombietown border and he needs the rest Addison."

Addison sighed and kept her mouth shut on the issue for the rest of the night. Trying to talk her parents into liking zombies was a moot point. They would never come around. She would have better luck trying to convince a broom.

"So you go to school with them?" asked Chad quietly.

"Yes." she answered

"That's cool. Have they tried to you know…" He looked at his parents before answering and lowering his voice even more. "Tried to eat you?"

"No." She deadpanned. "In fact, they have been nothing but nice to me." she whispered back. Thinking of how literally every zombie she met was infinitely cooler and nicer than anyone in Seabrook.

"That's cool. We don't get a lot of news about that over at Seaville U. Go Beavers!" That's right, Addison thought to herself. Chad lived in the next town over and went to a different school and just had to throw out his school motto.

"Addison." Her mother said, getting her attention. "I'll clean up diner, why don't you and Chad go to town and grab some ice cream for dessert?" Addison smiled and nodded her head. Why did her mom have to be such a drag? She was only replying to Chad to be polite and her mother must have thought they were flirting because of the whispering. "Go ahead and grab a sweater dear. That dress is a little low cut."

First of all, it was hot outside! How many times did she have to scream that in her head? And second, her dress was a boat neck. It literally came up and covered everything! "Ok mother." was the correct reply. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and try her hand at sexting Zed again.

She grabbed her sweater but she threw it over her arm to carry it. She would take it but she didn't have to wear it. Chad offered to drive them to the ice cream shop and Addison was grateful. That meant she was free to text Zed as they drove.

Chad was one of those careful drivers that kept his hands at 10 and 2 and never took his eyes off the road and he was completely oblivious when Addison snapped a photo of him to send to Zed.

**What a fucking loser. **He replied. **He looks so lame. How have you not died of boredom yet?**

_I'm almost there. I really wish you could save me from this nightmare date my mom is trying to turn this into._

If he replied, she didn't get to see it. They had arrived and he was rushing out of his side of the car to open her door. She purposefully opened her door and got herself out. She was not about to give him anything to make him think she actually liked him. She made her way in and took her seat by the window and he followed suit, sitting across from her.

"What are you gonna get Chad?" she pointed to the sign in front of them. "They have vanilla ...vanilla…oh look...double vanilla."

"I'm going to stick with vanilla. I think double vanilla is going just a little too far." Addison was giving herself a headache trying to not roll her eyes at every little thing he talked about.

"A full eight hours of sleep is what the body needs. You have to think about self-care before anything else." God he was lame. She ate her ice cream and only talked when she needed to. He didn't seem to notice how totally uninterested in him she was. She was definitely having a talk with her mother about this when she got back to the house.

Chad was in the middle of telling her how he had saved a kitten from a tree the other day when the lights in the ice cream shop suddenly started to flicker. She turned to scan the room and didn't see anything amiss. It must have been faulty wiring. But a sound from outside and thump on the window made her turn to see what it was.

The shop exploded in screams. Zombies. They were pressed up against the windows of the shop dragging their hands across the glass and all of them making gurgling noises. Well, she was wishing Zed would save her and he did not disappoint. She made a mental note to compliment them on their makeup as they all looked as if their skin was rotting off and oozing in some places. Zed was pressed right up against the glass next to her with his tongue out, licking the glass. He smiled and gave her a wink before he started licking the glass again, giving her a suggestive eyebrow wiggle to finish it off.

She didn't recognize some of the zombies. But she could see Eliza snarling at an elderly lady and Bonzo who was jumping up and down chanting Brains over and over again. It all happened so quickly. The zombies showed up and Chad leapt from his chair. He rushed past her, heading to the back of the store, but not before he knocked Addison out of the way. She fell from her chair and hit her head against the cold tile floor.

But there he was, her knight in rotting dead armor. Zed had rushed into the shop and was helping her sit up. "Take it easy now." he said gently. She winced as he picked her up to a standing position. "Are you ready to get the fuck out of here?"

"God yes!"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N * I just love Chad Singleton. I love to rip into him. and I love Zed.

If you love this, please a comment, if you liked this, leave a comment. There's no judgement here. We're all here for the same thing, iI just want to know that your enjoying it!

I LOVE YOU ALL!

Zed was bored out of his fucking mind. Addison was at her parents house preparing for some stupid dinner and he couldn't wait for Sunday night when he could see her again. He sat in Eliza's kitchen, leaned back in his chair with his feet propped up, tossing a football in the air over his head.

"You're so lame. Do you know that?" Eliza asked him.

"How am I lame?" He never stopped tossing his ball.

"You're like a love sick puppy. Sitting at my house all sad and pathetic because you don't know what to do with yourself while your girlfriend is away. It's gross." She sat at the other end of the table typing away on her laptop.

"How is it gross?"

"Seriously. Maybe you should go rub one out."

"Yeah, I did that this morning. Oh, I know! Your jealous." He teased.

"Actually, I'm far from it. I'm way too invested in my school work to put up with some sappy boyfriend."

Zed chuckled, "You think I'm sappy? You would be so lucky to have a boyfriend like me."

"Yeah." Eliza snorted, "Been there, done that!"

Zed stopped tossing his ball in the air and sat up to look at her. "Hey, we said we wouldn't talk about that."

She stopped her typing to glare back at him. "Excuse me. Yes, I'm so sad with my life and I need to find someone to give me the D. Like now." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Zed resumed his ball tossing. Comfortable silence passed between the best friends, each lost in thought. Eliza was the first to break it. "So, I uh...I saw Zarah the other day." Zed stopped mid throw and dropped his football onto his face when she said that.

"What?" He said stupidly. Eliza stopped her typing and closed the laptop, ready to get serious. "Yeah, I was waiting for the right time to tell you that. I saw her at the outlet mall." Zed was quiet for a moment. A pensive look on his face. "What uh...what did she say?" he asked quietly.

"Not much. She trashed on me and Bree and then asked where you were. I told her to shove it and walked away." She was trying to keep a neutral look on her face for his benefit because she knew it was tearing him up on the inside. Zed didn't say anything. He just pursed his lips and nodded his head, then resumed his ball throwing, a little more aggressively.

"Hey, you can talk to me you know. You don't have to keep all these feelings bottled up inside."

"Well, there really isn't much to say. So she's back in town. Good for her." he snarked. Eliza sighed. She knew she shouldn't have told him, but they had a pact of sorts in which they would never keep secrets. "Was what's his face with her?"

Eliza sighed. "No. Not that I saw anyway. But it's over Zed. It's been two years and you have Addison now." She said trying to perk him up. "I just thought you would want to know. Just in case she's back in town for good. I didn't want any surprises." Zed didn't answer her. He had stopped throwing the ball, but he still sat leaning back with his legs propped up, lost in thought. His phone pinged, breaking the silence. If Eliza's heart worked any at all, it would be beating out of her chest. She hoped to god that wasn't the devil herself trying make a reappearance when it wasn't wanted.

Zed pulled his phone out of his pocket with shaking hands and looked at his message. He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "It's Addy." He turned the phone to Eliza to show Addison's smiling face. She was wearing a cute little pink dress and giving him a thumbs up. _Wish me luck. _She wrote. He replied to her and pocketed his phone again.

Abruptly Eliza stood, shaking the whole table. Zed looked up questioningly at her. "We need to get out of here." Zed was still looking at her confused. "I know for a fact there's a rave at the factory we can go to."

Zed shook his head. "I don't know E. I haven't done that in so long." She rounded the table and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the front door. "Oh come on, we used to do this all the time. Just like the good old days." He sighed and begrudgingly agreed. "Fine."

They walked towards the abandoned factory. The one that started it all, he thought. He shot off another text to Addison.

**How's it going in stepford land?**

_Typical Seabrook. _Was her reply. He wasn't sure what that really meant. But he was sure it wasn't any fun. They reached the bottom level of the factory and listened to the music pumping from the upper levels. "Aw sweet. The elevators are working today." Eliza commented draggin Zed over.

Zed's heart just wasn't as into this rave as he would have been a year ago. He was still shaken from the news of Zarah's return and half expected to run into her while they were there. Not only that. He was starting to miss Addison more and more with each little text she managed to sneak to him.

_My mom thinks Chad and I should go get ice cream together. _

**Um…. no. Fuck that guy. **

_There's no getting out of it. She's made up her mind. We're headed to Seabrook Creamery. _

Now Zed was pissed off. Not only was he not able to see his girlfriend, but she was set up on a date with someone else. She sent him a picture from inside the car of the guy she was with.

**What a fucking loser**. **He looks so lame. How have you not died of boredom yet?**

_I'm almost there. I really wish you could save me from this nightmare date my mom is trying to turn this into._

He wished he could too. But then an idea hit him. "Hey Eliza!" He hollered to grab her attention away from the music equipment.

"What's up. You already ditching." She hollered, making we way over to him.

"No. Even better. You're ditching too!"

"We just got here." She whined, crossing her arms to pout.

"Oh no, I've got an idea on how we can have fun and hopefully terrorize the Seabrook community in the process."

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm listening."

"Are you still friends with that art major? The one who was into special effects makeup."

"Yeah why?"

"Just trust me."

Faster than he thought possible they were fitted with prosthetics and fake black oozing blood. He managed to scrounge up a few more friends and they were currently making their way into the city of Seabrook.

There it was. Seabrook Creamery. He could see Addison and the cheese dick sitting at a table right against the window. Perfect. They wouldn't even have to go inside. Growing nearer he pointed to Eliza who slipped to the side of the building to snip some wiring. The patrons of the creamery turned their heads, looking up and around with confusion at the flickering lights. "This is too easy." He roared.

Getting closer he brought himself right up to the glass where Addison sat and loudly slammed his entire body against it. The others followed suit and what happened after that would go down as one of the funniest events for the zombies in years.

Addison turned with a fright but relaxed the second she saw it was him. He started licking and practically humping the glass right in front of where she sat. She smiled and he gave her a wink. Then resumed his licking with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. Chad jumped out of his chair and screamed. He made a mad dash to the back of the building, but not before knocking Addison out of her chair. She fell and he swore he could hear her head crack against the tile.

He rushed into the shop and gently lifted her head, checking for signs of trauma. "Take it easy now." he said gently. She winced as he picked her up to a standing position. "Are you ready to get the fuck out of here?" He asked her.

"God yes!" Was her reply.

People were everywhere, flooding the streets and screaming in panic. Zed helped Addison outside and over to hide in the alley behind the building. "Are you ok?" he asked, checking her head again for signs of a lump forming. Feeling a small one on the back he let out a sigh of relief. Great, she didn't have a concussion at least.

"I'll be ok, especially now that you're here." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him closely to herself. He squeezed her back, thinking he would never let her go after this. He was already forming plans to sneak into her room the next time she had to go back to her parents' house.

"I'm gonna kick that jerks ass." Referring to the loser Chad, who had cowardly pushed his way to the back of the building. Addison giggled into his chest. "I'm serious." he said, "I'm gonna bash his head in."

"I can promise you he's not worth it. He's probably still crying in a bathroom stall somewhere. Let's just get out of here. I am not going back home." Zed gave her one last squeeze before taking her hand and leading her in the direction of Zombietown. Most of the people had cleared out of the streets by now and it was fairly quiet. The plan was for the five of the zombies that came with him to scatter after the prank was pulled so they would be harder to catch. He assumed that they had already made their way back to the rave.

They reached the border to Zombietown when Addison's phone started to ring. "It's my parents what do I say?" she panicked. She had completely forgotten about them when she left the creamery.

"Just tell them that you couldn't find that dweeb and you ran into a friend who offered to take you back to the school." She agreed that it was a good idea and answered the call. She made quick work of convincing them it was safer at the school for her right at that moment and promised she would call more often. Right at the end of the call Zed noticed her face was contorted into something he couldn't quite place. Was she in pain… maybe it was constipation. He heard ice cream could do that you. She ended the call and busted out laughing. He couldn't help the smile that was quickly forming on his face from just the sight of her smiling face. "What?" he chuckled along with her.

"Chad actually had to call them to come and pick him up because he was too shaken to drive himself back." Zed laughed louder when he heard that.

"Come on, the rave is almost over and the best part is about to begin." He grasped her hand once more to lead her towards the factory. After every rave, the zombies gather on the open rooftop, under the stars, and they play an old stereotypical zombie movie on a big projection screen. He led Addison to the top of the roof and found them a secluded spot in the back. Most people were sitting closer up towards the front near the food and drink booths they had set up.

"This is really nice Zed." She was referring to the flannel blanket he spread out for the two of them and the "garden of lights" he called light bulbs he had dully lit around them.

They lay on the blanket together. Not bothering with the movie and just watched the stars. He had one arm under his head his other was wrapped Addison, who had her head laying on his chest. "This reminds me of last weekend. Curled up in your bed with you." He squeezed her a little tighter to himself when she said that.

"Yeah but this time I don't get to have a taste of your…" she cut him off mid sentence with a kiss. "What? I was gonna say sweet sweet pu…." another kiss cut him off. "Fine. I won't say it."

She smiled, sat up and kissed him again. "Good. Because I'd rather not let everyone know." She lay back down and snuggled herself back into him. He waited till she got good and settled before striking. "Sweet sweet pussy!" He rushed out. She laughed and sat up and hit him in the chest. "Ah Addison!" He hollered and put his hands up to defend against her onslaught of tiny slaps. "Ok ok. Truce." She stopped slapping but not laughing. He lay out of breath for a second before announcing he was going for a snack. He promised to bring her something other than fake brain.

Addison sat on the blanket looking out at all of the zombies. They really were amazing. Life had handed them the short straw and somehow they managed they make the most of it. It was only because of these old stereotypes that they were getting such a bad wrap. The projection screen was currently playing a black and white night of the living dead style movie. Zombies were crawling out of graves and dragging themselves slowly to try and eat some brains. She hugged her knees to herself wishing that someday zombies would be accepted. That she could just flip a switch and make everything normal. A person approached from out of the shadows on the side and startled her from her thoughts.

"You look lost little human." Addison looked over the zombie that had approached her. She was tall, thin and had long green dreadlocks.

"Oh no, I'm here with someone actually." Addison responded. The other girl cocked her head to the side and looked Addison over.

"Hm, and who is it that gets the privilege of being here with you?"

"That would be Zed." Addison answered. The other girl didn't respond, just cocked an eyebrow, "Zed Necrodopolous. He's actually my boyfriend." She clarified.

"That's the most interesting thing I've heard in years. Zed having a girlfriend. A human one at that." Addison was very confused. Did she know Zed? Did they used to be friends.

"I'm Addison. Nice to meet you." Her years of forced politeness causing her to greet the other girl with a hand shake.

"Sure you are." The girl left so quickly that it looked as if she had disappeared. One second she was kneeling by Addison and the next she was gone. Zed walked up taking the place of the strange girl.

"Did you see someone here a second ago?" She said looking around for where the mysterious person might have gone. Zed looked around and shook his head. "As far as I can tell, it's just you, me and this giant basket of cheese covered brains." Addison gave him a small smile as he took his seat next to her and dug into his food. But she couldn't shake the feeling she got from her encounter with the mysterious girl.


	8. Chapter 8

October came and was almost gone which meant the air in Seabrook was turning crisp. The residents of the city traded lawn mowers and sprinklers for rakes and bags of leaves. Zed had been telling Addison about his little sister since they first started texting and with it being Halloween, she was excited to be meeting Zoey. She mentioned to Zed how even though everything seemed to scare the people of Seabrook, they still dressed up and trick or treated. Something a zombie child had never been allowed to do before now.

Addison was with Zed at his father's house. They were getting ready with their costumes to take little Zoey out for Halloween. Zoey wanted to be a cheerleader, which was something Addison was happy to help with. She had even brought one of her old cheer uniforms from her childhood for Zoey to have. She was putting the finishing touches on Zoey's hair when Zed walked into the room.

"Oh my goodness Z. You look so...so…" she couldn't think of the right word.

"Lame." Finished Zoey. "You look lame."

Addison giggled. "So that's why you wanted to borrow my makeup. And is that… hair dye?" Zed looked just as Zoey had said. Lame. His costume of choice… khaki pants, a polo and a sweater tied around his shoulders, AKA, the Chad Singleton look. He had used Addison's makeup to turn his skin a lively flesh color and sprayed this hair brown. He had on an outfit similar to the one Chad was wearing that night he saved Addison from the ice cream place.

"I think I pull it off pretty well." He tugged at the sweater around his shoulders, rearranging it to fit more comfortably. "And look at you two. Zombie cheerleaders! Very cute zombie cheerleaders."

Addison had in fact done her own makeup to make herself look like a zombie. She didn't die her hair however, choosing to wear a green wig instead. Zeds father took that moment to pop his head into the room. "Hey, Zed. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure pop." He said walking into the hallway. Addison turned back to Zoey help her fluff the pom poms she had brought for her. Zed had closed the door a little but Addison could still hear bits and pieces.

"... worried son"

"There's nothing ….. about."

"...trouble…."

She finished what she was doing and tried to nonchalantly walk closer to the cracked door to subtly eavesdrop.

"Pop I promise Addy is cool. She's not like other humans."

"She seems nice Zed, but it's not her I'm worried about. It's the rest of Seabrook. Humans can be mean. They're the real monsters."

"I can take care of myself."

"Zoey can't."

Addison walked away from the door and knelt next to Zoey who was playing with something on the floor. Zed came in a moment later and she could see a flicker of a different emotion on his face before he cracked into a wide smile. "Are y'all ready to go?"

"Yes yes yes!" Zoey screamed, throwing her Pom Poms into the air.

Trick or treating had never been something Addison was into but Zed certainly made things more interesting. He did such a good job with his makeup that practically every house they went up to asked him why he didn't dress up with the others. Of course he would say things like, "That's a little much for me." or "I just couldn't possibly." Little did they know, he was laughing his ass off after every encounter. Zoey was wracking up on the treats while Zed wracked up on the tricks.

The night was coming to an end and it was time to be heading back to Zombietown with Zoey. Making their way down the last street of the night, they ran into the last people Addison wanted to see that day. Her parents. She had intentionally skipped her street in order to miss them but it looked as though they decided to be out and about. Her father was wearing his zombie patrol badge and her mother looked as if she was caring pamphlets of some sort.

"Addison, dear, whatever are you doing out? And who is this handsome young man?" she said referring to Zed. Addison stuttered for a second, unsure how to tell her that this was her boyfriend.

"Hi, I'm...Zack." Zed said slowly rolling the name off of his tongue. Obviously thinking it up on the spot. "Zack Miller. Nice to meet you." He politely shook both her parents hands and put his best Seabrook smile.

"How do you know our daughter Zack?" Asked Dale.

"Well Sir, we go to the same school. We met in the library actually and you know it was the darndest thing, we both reached for the same book. Right from the start she caught my eye, and it was like something inside me came to life." He turned to look into Addison's blue eyes and she could tell in that moment he was being sincere.

Missy put her hand over her chest and gave Zed a swoony look. "My well that's just… something. You seem like such a nice young man and I must say, impeccably dressed." She said giving him a once over. Zed had managed to hide his Z band behind his back and they were none the wiser.

"We will have to have you over for dinner sometime son." Dale clapped him on the back before he turned to Addison. "I'm a little disappointed in you however Addison. Your costume of choice… a zombie cheerleader. I would think a regular cheerleader would have been more appropriate."

"Well Ze.. I mean Zack's little sister Zoey here really wanted to be a cheerleader..a zombie cheerleader. And I was just thinking it would be fun to match her. You know, make it seem like we were a team." Neither Missy nor Dale said anything else on the matter, just shook their heads in disappointment.

"Well if you see any real zombies out tonight, make sure to take cover. There's only so much area I can cover with my patrols. We all heard about what they did at the ice cream shop." stated Dale.

"Oh," spoke Missy turning to Zed "That reminds me, have you heard of the new Zombie Insurance we are selling to the residents of Seabrook. It ensures should a zombie attack and bite, that all your medical bills will be covered and the zombie will be transported away for good."

"What happens to the zombies that are taken away?" Asked Zoey, peeking out from behind Zed's legs.

Missy crouched down to her level. "Well, that we're not sure of. But I can promise those disgusting creatures will all be gone one day. And you will never have to worry ever again."

"Yes that's right." Dale said crouching down too, "Pretty soon, those vile zombies will all go bye bye and we can all get back to a time when zombies didn't walk the earth." He spewed the word zombie from his tongue like he was vomiting old shrimp.

Zoey moved to hide back behind Zed's legs once more. "Ok, Mom, Dad.." Addison said looking between the two of them. "It's getting pretty late and we have to get Zoey home for school tomorrow."

"Oh of course, just think about the zombie insurance, it's a good investment. I mean what would happen if one of those dead eyed freaks bit one of your faces off. I can't even imagine." Missy winked at Zed. He gave her smile and a head nod before turning and picking up Zoey to head home.

Addison was fuming the second they turned around. Her parents literally just told two zombies to their faces that they were disgusting, vile and unwanted. Not even suited to walk the earth with the rest of the humans. "I wish I didn't live here anymore." She murmured. Zed was quiet for a beat before speaking.

"Someday, I'm going to take the two of you away from all this. We could go somewhere where we could be ordinary." Addison looked over to see that Zoey had her head tucked into Zed's shoulder and she was weeping silent tears. Her heart was breaking.

"I'd love that Zed." She reached for his hand that wasn't holding onto Zoey and locked her fingers with his. They were quiet for the rest of the walk home. No one said anything to Zed's father about what her parents did. He was already reluctant about letting Zoey out in the first place, there was no reason to worry him further.

The next weekend Addison had to go home for her once a month visit to her parents house. This was the third time and she was trying to figure out how to get out of it. She had become accustomed to staying with Zed on nights she didn't have school and wanted nothing more than to be in his bed at that moment, with his mouth ravishing her most intimate of places.

She had the customary dinner with her parents and they were grilling her about when 'Zack' would be joining them. After telling them for the fiftieth time that he was far too busy she managed to get away from them and made a swift exit to her bedroom. After taking a hasty shower, she grabbed her phone and immediately called Zed.

"Hello Delicious." He answered. She giggled at the name he had started calling her. "How was dinner with the rents?"

"It couldn't have been anymore awkward. They would not stop asking when they could meet Zack."

"Umm.. how about never."

"I keep telling them that."

"I really don't want to talk about your parents. They're a mood killer. What are you doing anyways?"

"If you must know. I just got out the shower."

"Mmmm." Zed purred into the phone. "That sounds sexy."

"I don't know if it's sexy, but it was relaxing."

"If you're naked and touching yourself then trust me, it's sexy."

Addison giggled. "It wasn't even like that. What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I was just about to catch up on some studying, but now all I can think about is you in the shower."

"What is there really to think about?" she asked him. He was quiet for a moment before answering.

"Well…there's the fact that you're naked. You probably ran your hands across your stomach and down your thighs." He grew quiet once more before speaking again, slowly. "Then you slowly dragged them back up again. You probably ran them across your chest and…"he trailed off.

"Oh my, Zed, is this turning you on?"

He drug the word out, "Maaybe. How can it not? I'm a man with needs."

"I can't believe you Zed." She paused and really thought about it. There was that one time they had sexted and there were other times he would talk dirty to her while they were making out.

"Actually yes I can." She said. He chuckled into the phone which caused him to sound a little like he was growling, or maybe he was. Either way, it was a sound that immediately turned her on. She was starting to get a little concerned with herself. Every time that his zombie got the better of him, his eyes would go dark and his voice got deeper and raspier, and something in her would just flip.

"So what else do you think about me being naked?" She was desperate to hear dark Zed and when he didn't answer right away she continued on. "Are you gonna think about how when I had my hands on my thighs, I imagined that they were yours?" she was talking slowly just as he had earlier. "Maybe I ran my hands up between my thighs." She wasn't sure how to have phone sex, but she was pretty sure she was initiating it. She could hear him breathing shallowly into the phone. "I touched myself Zed."

He let out a deep breathy moan, which only led her to continue on. "Should I touch myself now?" This got him to talk.

"God yes!" he growled. She snuggled down into the blankets more, glancing to make sure she did indeed lock her door, and she slid her hand between her thighs to lightly stroke herself over her panties.

"Are you touching yourself?" She asked him.

"Uh huh" was all he could manage with a shaky breath. He did in fact have his hand tightly wrapped around his cock. She had no idea what she was doing to him. He had hoped that in the months since meeting her, his hormones would have chilled out, but it seemed that they just got worse and worse. Every time he had a taste of her or she had her lips wrapped around him, he felt alive. Like his heart was racing and his blood was pumping. Just like a normal humans would. He was addicted to the rush.

"God Addison… You have no idea what you do to me, no idea what I want to do to you." he growled.

"Tell me." her breath hitched.

"First I want to lay you down and taste every inch of your sweet body. I want to suck those perfect pink nipples between my teeth." His hand stroked a little slower, already feeling himself coming to an end. This had to last longer. He would not come before she did. "Ah, Zed." She moaned into the phone.

"Please tell me your fingers are doing what I wish mine were right now." he whined.

"Yes Zed."

"Then I want to take your pussy into my mouth and ravish you until you're just at the point of coming and then…" he had to stop stroking himself all together and take a few deep breaths. She had to catch up to him.

"Please Zed, tell me, I'm so close." Thank god he thought. He took himself back into his hand and pulled a little faster. "Do you really want to know Addison?" He wasn't sure if she was even ready for this yet. He damn sure was, but he never pushed her and she never asked. He didn't wait for her to respond.

"And then I want to completely take you over. I want to feel that warm wet pussy wrapped around my cock. I want to fuck you Addison. So badly." He said sounding a little desperate for a release. He heard her on the other side let out a squeaky little moan and he knew he got her. He could picture her, lying in her bed, the sheets wrapped around her legs and her fingers between her thighs, her head thrown back in ecstasy. That did it for him. He came harder than he did the first time she sucked him off. His breathing was so harsh he barely heard the whispers coming from the other line.

"I want to Zed. I'm ready."


	9. Chapter 9

The words "I'm ready" had been replaying in Zeds mind since he heard them straight from Addison's perfect lips. After she said that she was ready, he had to make sure. He asked her if she was positive so many times he was certain that she was going to change her mind, but she hadn't. He vowed that come next weekend when she came over he was going to have everything perfect for her. He would kick out Bonzo, he would light some candles and he would make sure both their phones were turned off. Should he shave down there? No that was crazy, she had already seen him. Nobody would cock block him from this.

The week seemed to drag on for him and when Saturday finally arrived he was bouncing on his heels waiting at the front door. She had chosen to drive to his house; he didn't like her out walking around Zombietown without him. She was his and he would be damned if another Zombie tried to snatch her up. She knocked softly and before she even brought her hand away from the wooden door he was opening it. She had her cheer bag, packed with spare clothes, and a smile on her face. "Hi." She giggled.

He reached out and yanked her inside, slamming her against the door after he closed it. He caged her against it with his arms and brought his face down to hers. "You are so delicious." He growled before capturing her lips with his own. She giggled again into his kiss.

"Calm down tiger." She said pushing him off her a little bit. "We still need to go get something to eat." He pulled himself off of her with a groan and followed her as she went to put her bag away.

"But Addy…" he whined. "I was ready to go.."

She put her bag on top of his dresser and opened it to change from her cheer uniform, but Zed grabbed her hand to stop her. "Wait…I uh…"

"What? I'm ready to go so I need to get changed."

"Actually, can you leave it on? I kind of always wanted to do it. Strip your uniform off you I mean." She smirked and nodded her head.

"Sure Zed. Let's just go eat. Practice was brutal and I'm starving."

"Me too." he added. "Starving for you." she laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door. "I know Mr. Zombie, you want to eat the human."

"Correction,devour the human." He growled.

The more the school year went by and people saw how easily that zombies were integrating into the campus, the more shops and restaurants were opening their doors for zombies. Some places were even hiring zombies to do jobs other than cleaning.

They were sitting in a Mexican restaurant that was now serving Brain Burritos and Addison could swear that everyone who looked their direction knew what they would be doing later. She was as excited and as nervous as she should be with losing her virginity. She heard it would hurt and she knew firsthand how big Zed was. The first time she gave him a blow job and she came face to face with him, she had wondered if it was all Zombies and she learned later that no..it was not all zombies. It was a Zed thing.

After telling him she was ready, she had done what any curious woman who was about to sex for the first time would do…she googled it. She knew the basics of it already, what she was interested in was different people's experiences. She knew Bree hadn't had sex before and she didn't feel comfortable enough asking Eliza. Trashy romance novels were no help. Most of those had the girls being ready to go at the drop of a hat and they felt no pain. Something she was sure she would most definitely be feeling.

Their food arrived and Zed immediately dug in, taking a large bite out of his brain burrito. Addison took modest bites of her cheese enchilada. "I don't see how you can eat that. I mean I know you're a zombie and zombies have a taste for brains but they have other flavors out there."

"You should totally try it Addison. You'll change your mind." He turned the burrito so he was holding towards her, expecting her to take a bite. She scrunched her face and backed away a little further into her side of the booth. "Um, I don't think so."

"Come on." he wiggled it in her face, which didn't make it any more appealing to her. It flopped around and oozed a little juice from the top which was not appealing. Rolling her eyes, she leaned forward and took a hesitant sniff. It didn't smell totally revolting so she indulged him. She took the tiniest bite off the tip. It wasn't awful but it wasn't something she ever wanted to eat again. It was the thought of it being brain flavored.

"I think I'm ok with what I have." She took a few sips of water to try and get the taste from her mouth but the longer she sat the more the flavor changed in her mouth. It started to vaguely taste of old gym sneakers. "I'm sorry. I can't. I have to go and wash my mouth in the bathroom." She excused herself and went to the restroom to use her emergency mouthwash she kept in her purse.

She used the restroom and cleansed her mouth of the foul brain burrito and made her way back to the table. She was stopped short however when she noticed some else sitting on her side of the booth. A vaguely familiar girl. She walked closer to the table, slowly trying to remember where she had seen this person or rather zombie before.

The girl was sitting with her elbows propped on the table and her head resting in her hands. She had a look on her face that suggested she was flirting with Zed. The rooftop. That's where she knew the girl from. She had come over and talked to her and suggested she knew who Zed was, but who was she.

Fully approaching the table Addison was relieved to see Zed was definitely not flirting back. He was sitting straight with his arms folded across his chest and an angry look on his face. "And here is the lovely human now. Oh," she spoke and noticed Addison's outfit, "and a cheerleader. How very…...Seabrook." She spat crinkling her nose.

"Oh. Um...hi." Addison said. Zed looked up and instantly changed to a look of relief. "Didn't we meet...at the rooftop?" The other girl's smirk curled into a very deviant smile.

"Wait. You already met each other?" Zed was panicking.

"Why yes Zed. We did. I'm Zarah." This time she reached her hand out and shook Addison's.

"No!" He hollered standing from the table and grabbing Addison's hand. "We're leaving."

"Now now Zed, where are those delightful manners we both know you own?" She stood and grabbed Zed's other hand stopping them. He snatched his hand out of hers like it was burned.

"What do you want from me Zarah?" He was gripping Addison's hand so tightly she thought he would break the bones.

"I just wanted to be friends again Zed. Is that too much to ask for?" She put on a fake pout for about two seconds before her expression changed to that of shady.

"Yes. It is. Especially since you left me for Ezra and told me you would be the happiest fucking person in the universe to never see me again." Zed cursed, his eyes growing dark and veins taking over. Addison looked around in a panic, hoping no one else was going to notice that Zed's zombie was coming out. Luckily the other patrons seemed to be too wrapped up in their own conversations to notice two zombies fighting in the middle of the restaurant.

Zarah laughed. "Oh yeah I did say that didnt I." Zed shook his head and turned taking Addison with him who had to run to keep up with him. "I'll see you at school Zed!" She called out after him as they made their to the car. He was silent and brooding the entire way back to his house. Addison parked her car out front and decided it was time to talk.

"Do you want to talk about it Zed?" She unhooked her seat belt and turned to face him. He was staring straight out the window in front of him with his arms crossed and his leg was bouncing. She had never in the months since she met him, seen him this worked up over anything. He shook his head no, continuing to brood.

"Please Zed?" She reached her hand out to touch his shoulder and he shrugged her off turning to look out the passenger window instead. It hurt. Not physically but it hurt her feelings to know that she was trying to get him to open up to her and he was shooting her down. She had come over with the intention of giving everything she had to him and here he sat, refusing to give back. She sighed and turned back to face the front, tears threatening to spill over.

Zed noticed. Sighing he ran his hands through his hair and turned to face her this time. "I'm sorry Addy it's just that...demon…knows how to dig into me." He reached down and grasped her hand. "We were friends first and then dated all through highschool and she was so different back then." Addison sat, grasping his hand back, ready to listen. "Something in her changed senior year. I don't know if it had to do with all the human zombie integration but…" he trailed off trying to think of what to say. "She hates humans. I never asked her why. I'm sure it had to do with her parents own hate of them. Anyway, you heard what was said. Right after graduation she left me for an older Zombie. Ezra. They ran off to California together. She knew how liberal they could be and thought she would be accepted. I guess the grass must not have been as green as she expected."

He still wouldn't look addison in the eye so she brought her free hand up to cup the side of his face, turning him to look at her. "I'm so sorry Zed." A single tear slipped down her cheek. He brought his own hand up to cup her face in return, wiping the tear away with his thumb. "Sometimes.." she started, "people do think the grass is greener on the other side of the fence, and then they get over there and realize that it's greener because it's over a septic tank." He laughed at her joke.

"Gar Gar Gazar." He said staring into her blue eyes, rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

"What does that mean?" she asked. Starting right back into this brown ones.

"I love you."

She busted out into a smile and lunged forward, throwing her arms around his neck and crashing her lips into his. "I Gar Gar Gazar you too!" she laughed with joy. She smashed her lips to his once again and it didn't take long at all to get heated. She moved herself into his lap in the passenger seat and ground herself into him.

"Mmmhmm." he moaned into her mouth before breaking away. "Can we please go inside now?" he growled in his deep zombie voice. He didn't wait for a reply. He opened the car's door and carried her right up the front steps of his porch. He sat her down for just a minute while he fiddled with getting the front door unlocked but once it was she had jumped right back onto him.

Thank god his bedroom was closest to the front door. If he had Bonzo's room on the other side of the living room, they wouldn't have made it past the sofa. He wanted to savor taking her clothes off, maybe let her do a little strip tease for him, but that's not what was happening now. Now he was practically ripping her uniform off of her. He laid her back onto his bed and took his own shirt off before admiring her.

She was left sitting in the middle of his bed with nothing on and god was she pretty. She was beautiful, gorgeous, delicious. Words really can't describe the way she looked. She gave a look that melted his insides and crooked her finger, gesturing him over. He crawled over her and took her mouth in a searing kiss.

She moaned into his mouth and he growled in response. As badly as he wanted to jump right into it he knew he couldn't. He had to work up first, maybe it would take a little of the pain that was to follow away.

He started to kiss his way down her body, taking a familiar path that he knew all too well. Thoughts of Zarah were trying to weasel their way into his head. Seeing her had brought on a flood of memories like being in a position similar to this. Kissing his way down her body. Touching her most intimate of places. But none of that compared to Addison.

Having sex with Zarah was like crawling into a cold damp cave for the night. Somewhere you would go if you were desperate for shelter. Being with Addison was the total opposite. It was like laying in a field of wildflowers with the sun shining down on your face. A place that you never wanted to leave because it brought total relaxation.

Zed reached the most delicious place in the world and thoughts of Zarah quickly left. He made quick work on her with his mouth. Sucking her clit and using his fingers to try and stretch her open a little wider to accommodate him. She was getting close to a release when Zed brought his mouth to her neck under her ear. "Come for me baby." He continued the use of his fingers on her. He turned his hand so that his fingers curled up and used his thumb to rub her sensitive nub.

"Growl into my ear Zed." She moaned. He took in a deep breath and let out the guttural noise he knew she liked and that was it. She was coming undone under him. He removed his fingers and kissed her.

She hooked her legs around him and fumbled with his button and zipper. "That's enough of that I'm ready. I need to see what it feels like to have you inside me. Do you have a condom, or how does this work with you being a zombie? Can humans get pregnant by zombies?" she asked trying to slide his pants down.

"I have no fucking idea but I'm not risking it." he kicked his pants the rest of the way off taking his boxers with them and leaned over to grab a condom from his bedside table. "There isn't enough studies on human zombie relationships to know the consequences."

He rolled it on and put himself into position, taking a second to pause at her entrance. "Are you sure Addy, it's going to hurt. And I don't want to do that to you." She leaned up and kissed him and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I'm fucking positive Zed. Just...go slow."

He kissed her and slowly began to enter, pushing his head past her entrance. Immediate regrets. It felt like someone had a blowtorch to her vagina and it was about to tear apart. She gripped his shoulders and dug her nails in. "Oh my god you have to stop." she hollered. He had barely made it a third of the way in. "Are you ok?" He asked about to pull out.

"Wait." she squeezed him with his legs. "Don't take it out." she shuddered, "Just don't move."

"Uh, I got to do something Addy. I can't stay like this." She grimaced. She knew he couldn't just stay like this, and she knew she couldn't quit now either. "Ok." she nodded her head, sweat beading up on her brows. "Ok go."

Slowly he started to move back in and it hurt just as much. She knew this was going to happen, logically it had to. She figured that if she could grin and bare it then maybe next time it wouldn't be as bad. And she so badly wanted there to be a next time. He continued to kiss her, moving down to her neck while he slowly entered in and out little by little. It felt like an eternity and when he finally pulled all the way out she breathed a sigh of relief. He sat up, ripped the condom off and stroked himself until he was coming onto her stomach.

He collapsed down next to her and snuggled into her. "Im so sorry Addison." he apologized.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"For hurting you." he pulled her closer to himself.

"Yeah, but next time it won't be as bad."

He sat himself up on his side with his elbow. "There's a next time?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah dummy. What did you think was gonna happen?" she giggled. The pain between her legs was already subsiding, just a mild ache now. He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." she repeated. "Let's take a shower now."


	10. Chapter 10

Since having sex for the first time, they tried again several more times. It only took about three more before Addison started to feel anything other than pain. Each time Zed finished alone, promising the next time would be better for her. She felt silly. She knew that one day it would feel as good for her as it did for him, but she wasn't sure when that was going to happen, she was starting to lose hope.

When it did happen, it was in the shower, and it was totally unexpected. Getting naked together always led to kisses which almost always led to them getting more physical. He had just finished eating her pussy, giving her a mind blowing orgasm and before she could even come back down from her high, he had entered her. He lifted her leg to wrap it around his waist and he pushed into her, rather roughly.

But something about this time was definitely different. Instead of pain, it was nothing but pleasure. He rubbed against the spot he always managed to hit with his fingers and that was it, she was coming again. She threw her head back in ecstasy as he pumped in and out of her. He sucked hard on her neck as he continued, most likely leaving a mark she would have to cover with a scarf. Thank god it was cold now.

He pulled out and pumped his seed down into the draining water, leaning forward to breathe harshly against her chest. She was shaking from her double orgasm. "Zed, that was…" she said breathing harshly between words, "..amazing." The only way she could describe it. She rested her head against the cool tiles of the shower, rubbing her hands through his hair as he hugged her close. His breathing had finally mellowed out and he lifted his head to look her in the eye.

"I love you. So fucking much." He said to her for the hundredth time since they first spoke the words. She smiled and gave him a light kiss in return. That's when it hit her. Surprise and dread washed over her face.

"We didn't use a condom!" She hollered and shoved him off of her. She put herself into the water and started to vigorously cleanse herself of anything that might have gotten left behind.

"Oh god. I didn't think about it. I'm so sorry!" He was now freaking out as well. "What do we do?"

She got herself as clean as she could, hoping that he didn't leave anything behind. "I guess I'm going to get on birth control now." She said mostly to herself.

Luckily, a week later she got her period. And a week after that she made an appointment for birth control. She went two towns over to Seacity, which was much larger than Seabrook and she wouldn't risk running into anyone she knew. Namely her parents.

After the pleasure she felt in the shower, the game was on. She wanted to have sex all the time. Everywhere they went. Something in her just burst open. And Zed was not going to say no. Having sex with Addison was like something he could never describe in a million years. She was a drug and he was addicted.

Her favorite place to have sex with Zed was in her dorm room. Something about it was exhilarating. Maybe it was the fact that zombies were not allowed in the dorm rooms or maybe it was that they could get walked in on at any time by Bree or any of their other friends but Addison found the rush to be addictive for her.

This particular Friday night was the last game of the year. The University was shutting down for the Christmas holiday and Addison was going to take full advantage. Most of the students were heading home for the two week break, Bree included, but Addison had found a way to weasel out of having to go to her parents. She told them several of her friends wouldn't be going home and she wanted to stay with them so they wouldn't be lonely. They would have a small 'friendsmas' instead. Little did they know, she was going to be spending it entirely with Zed instead.

The door to her room slammed open as they threw themselves against the wood. They waited behind after the last game until most students were gone before they had made their way to her room. Now they were a tangle of limbs and mouths working together as they moved towards her bed. They fell onto her comforter together, mouths still connected.

"I am going to eat up every inch of your body." Zed growled against her mouth, moving to her neck and down onto her chest. She still had on her cheer uniform but not for long.

Zed slid off her cheer top and sports bra and Addison was so thankful it was winter and she didn't sweat during the game. He moved himself down her chest and latched onto one pink nipple. Swirling his tongue around the bud, he used his hand to pinch her other nipple. "God Zed." She gave a breathy moan.

He growled in response and took his mouth down her belly and to the skirt of her uniform. He made quick work of removing the bottoms, leaving her entirely in the nude. "Addison I will never get tired of staring at this perfect body." He stated before taking her pussy into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her swollen nub and lapped up the juices she had started to leak. She always wondered if he felt like the zombie he was when he was eating her.

He did. But he didn't mind. He also felt oh so alive. Vibrant feelings were running through his veins as if his blood was pumping and his heart was beating. If there was a zombie cure, he was sure it was being with Addison.

Reluctantly she pushed him off of her, he was wearing too many layers. She rolled them over so that he was under her and she made quick work of removing his clothes. Sliding his jeans and then his boxers down and off, she took a moment for herself to stare at him. Bucky always said he had a perfectly toned body but Addison would beg to differ. Zed's body was that of a God's in her opinion and now it was her turn to show him just how much she appreciated him.

She took his hard length in her hand and lightly stroked it, marveling at how she was ever able to fit it all inside of her, but she was glad she could. She leaned her head down and slowly took him into her mouth. Long gone was the shy girl who didn't know what she was doing. Now she felt she knew everything about him. Like that his head was very sensitive and if she squeezed her hand to the rhythm of her head bobs she would have him cumming within a matter of minutes. She went down as low as she could and rose back up, giving herself a pat on the back when she heard him make a small hissing noise. She knew he was enjoying it.

But as quickly as she had started to suck him, she stopped and brought herself up to hover over him and leaned down to kiss him before she sank herself down onto him, slowly taking in every inch.

"Shit!" Was all Zed could manage to spit out.

She took a moment to let herself adjust to this position before she started to rock back and forth. She had only been in this position with him one other time and she made a mental note to do it more often. It made her feel like she had all the power. She could decide how quickly or slowly they moved and she had all the control over when they would come.

She felt the need coming across her, a slow build up rising somewhere deep within and she knew she was close. The way Zed had his eyes scrunched together told her that he was close as well. Zed had his hands gripping her hips and when he started to move her a little faster against him. Dark veins took over Zeds eyes and Addison knew he was coming. Stars burst across her vision as she came with him and she fell across his chest, smiling and breathing deeply.

He hugged her close and hissed the top of head. "I really don't think you understand the way this makes me feel Addison." He was breathing harshly as his Z band worked to get his emotions under control. She couldn't talk, all she could do smile and kiss his chest where her head lay. She rolled from off the top of him, moving to the side to snuggle into him, not even caring to go into the bathroom to clean herself up. She would worry about that later.

The next morning Zeds father had invited them over for breakfast. Addison took her time getting ready to have a lazy day with Zed and Zoey while he took a shower. She was just finishing putting her hair into a messy bun when there was a knock on the door. It couldn't be anyone she knew, they had all went home for the holidays. Maybe it was that girl who borrowed her straightener a few weeks prior coming to ask to borrow it again. She opened the door and saw the last people she had wanted to see…her parents. Missy and Dales smiling faces were beaming down on her.

"Oh Addison, I'm so happy your in." Missy snatched her up into a hug and then made her way into the room with Dale following, crinkling her nose at some of the mess she had lying around. Addison moved a little closer to the door of the bathroom before she spoke.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" She said louder than necessary, hoping that Zed could hear her over the running water. Please please please stay in there, she silently begged.

"Well we just felt so bad about not being able to see you for the holidays, we thought we could come and extend an invitation to any of your friends that might want to come over and stay with us for the holidays." Dale offered.

"Yes we washed all the linens and made up the extra beds and Dale drug those air mattresses out of storage. We have plenty of space for all your friends to come and spend in our home." Followed up Missy.

This was actually very nice of her parents. They hadn't ever offered to do something like this before. Usually it was a very timely organized dinner and the guests would be gone by 8 and no later. She almost felt bad about lying to her parents and almost had forgotten about Zed until the water was being turned off.

"Oh, who's in the bathroom dear?"

"Did Bree end up staying too?"

"She's more than welcome to come over with us."

"Oh my goodness is it Zach?"

"Oh dear Zach is more than welcome to come too."

Her parents spit out the questions back and forth faster than she could process and before she could even squeak out a response the bathroom door was opening with a puff of steam.

"You know I will never get tired of how hot the water can get outside of Zombietown." Said Zed, standing in the doorway, with a towel wrapped around his waist. Thank god for that she thought.

He was smiling as he looked at her but quickly changed when he realized they had an audience.

His expression changed to one of dread that matched Addison's look of terror. "Zed, this is Missy and Dale, my parents. Parents this is Zed, my zombie boyfriend." She slowly said. Hoping that drawing it out would lesson the blow. It was so quiet Addison could swear she could hear her hair growing.

"Oh my, well this is….something." Was all Missy could say. Dale remained quiet.

"Yeah, um, I've been meaning to tell you, I just…couldn't find the right time." Still her parents remained silent for a few more moments before Dale spoke.

"Addison can we speak to you in the hall, privately?" He eyed Zed with and unreadable look. Her parents walked away before Addison could even speak. She started to follow and turned to look at Zed as she walked towards the door. He was still standing in the same spot, holding his towel closed. Once outside, she felt like packing her bags and moving across the world to get away from their stares. Zed could come if he wanted.

Missy and Dale stood quietly, staring down at Addison with scarily calm looks on their faces. Addison tried as hard as she could to shrink back into herself before they started to talk. "I thought we had taught you better Addison." Said Dale with his voice remaining neutral. "I thought that after years and years of self-defense training, stories of the zombie patrols and especially seeing all the havoc they reap on the news you would know better by now. One of them ate your grandfather for crying out loud. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Addison didn't speak. She was at a loss for words. She knew that there really was nothing that she could say that would make them understand.

"You are to go in there, pack a bag and go get in the car. You are not to say a word to that…freak... and you will remain at home for the rest of the semester." Now Addison had something to say but Missy cut her off with more. "You will not see him, ever again, and I will be sending someone to pick up the rest of your belongings."

"No mom, you don't understand, please.."

"Addison, I don't think you understand. You will come home with us today and you will cut off communication with him or else."

"Or else what?" She challenged. They hadn't expected that. The shocked looks on their faces said it all. They had expected her to comply with them. "Or else, you'll arrest him? Or else you'll lock me in the house? Or else what exactly, because I'm tired of this? I'm tired of the rules and I'm tired of the hatred and I'm tired of you pushing me to play out to your agenda. Zed is a good guy, and so is his family and so are the rest of the zombies. I refuse to play into your hate games so you can leave now. I love him… and I'm not going anywhere with you ever." She was fuming. If she were in a cartoon, steam would literally be coming out of her ears.

"Addison Morgan Davis you will…" Dale started to holler but Missy cut him off with a hand on his chest and stern look in his direction.

"No Dale, she's right. She is an adult now after all and can make her own decisions."

"That's right. I'm 19 now."

"Yes you are legally an adult and no longer our responsibly. So with that being said, you're cut off." Addison face dropped. Cut off! Cut off from what?

"Good idea." said Dale. "Were taking the car back with us and cutting off your phone and money card. We're going to cancel the dorm payments for next semester and if the check for the tuition hadn't already come out we would cancel your classes. You're on your own."

This was totally unexpected. She expected more of a fight. She expected that they would drag her home and she would be free to come back to school after the holidays and be with Zed when they cooled off, but she never expected this.

"Now where will you go Addison?" Goaded Missy. She stood glaring down at Addison, challenging her to say something.

"With me. She's gonna stay with me." It was Zed, who was now dressed, and standing in her doorway staring down her parents.

"I don't think so." Chuckled Dale.

So it was a ruse, thought Addison. They talked of cutting her off so that she would be forced home, they didn't think she would have an alternative.

"Oh yeah, you said it yourself." Zed stated. "She's cut off and she has nowhere to go. So she's coming home with me."

"Oh no she's not."

"Oh yes I am. Come on Zed." She pushed him back into her room and locked the door behind her. She grabbed her large duffel bags and her large suitcase and spread them out on her rumpled bed.

She rushed around the room and packed as much as she could fit into the bags. Clothes, toiletries and school items flew across the room as she went around, scrambling to find as much as she could.

She shoved the heavier bags at Zed who gladly took them and took the rolling suitcase for herself but not before she wrote a quick note for Bree. Having no doubt that her parents would cut off her phone.

Zed opened the door for her and they found her parents gone. Good. She thought. She was finally free of them. At least for a little while.

Her car was gone and they were forced to walk all the way to Zed's apartment. Making it there she stopped outside and looked up at the building. She hadn't ever thought about it before, but she enjoyed being here. There was never any stress and it was always fun.

"Welcome Home Addy!" Said Zed. She turned to beam up at him, hopeful of the future they could be starting together.


	11. Chapter 11

It was an adjustment for Zed living with Addison full time. Now instead of having a small spot for some of her clothes in his dresser, he had to clean out two whole drawers and half of his closet for her stuff to fit and still she had things packed in her suitcase. Instead of keeping a spare toothbrush for her on his bathroom counter, it was covered in hair and makeup products. Little blond hair clips littered every surface and he was convinced she was part werewolf since she seemed to shed like one. He felt like everything was covered in the long blond strands.

But the perks far outweighed everything else. She cooked for him and Bonzo every day and often Eliza who now would come over more. And he didn't have to mention the sex he was having at least once a day. All in all, life was good for them. He had never expected that after only dating for 4 and a half months they would be living together and he certainly never expected her to even text him back after the day they met in the library.

He thought she was adjusting to life in Zombietown rather well. The spontaneous power outages and mildly warm water in the bathroom didn't seem to bother her but the brains in the grocery store did. No matter how many times he tried to explain that it was all artificial and vegetarian, she just couldn't bring herself to walk past that section.

Christmas was fast approaching and Addison mentioned she was looking forward to experiencing the holiday with different traditions so Zed knew he needed to ramp up his game for the season. He went around to the neighborhood and borrowed as many spare decorations and lights as he could and together they decorated the outside of his apartment. They also went out and got a tree to decorate as well, which was really just a tree shaped out of pvc pipes and soda cans hanging from fishing wire.

Having been cut off, Addison didn't really have any money to spend on groceries or gifts. Zed had told her it was fine, that he got enough to buy her things she would need and Bonzo was helping with the food since he was also eating what she cooked, but Addison was thinking she would get a job when they returned to school. She had seen a help wanted sign at the school coffee shop before the end of the term and made a mental note to apply soon.

Currently they were shopping in a Zombies discount bin, aka, Seabrooks dumpsters. The town's residents always seemed to throw away the best kind of garbage, the unused kind. One bike gets a little tiny scuff on the metal and suddenly it isn't perfect anymore and must go. You could find any kind of anything you wanted if you looked in the right places on the right days and Eliza had it down. She knew the best dumpsters to dive in for anything you wanted to find. Addison herself didn't actually go into them and neither did Eliza. They were too short and wouldn't be able to get in or out of them. Zed and Bonzo however were the perfect sizes.

"Za Ga!" Hollered Bonzo. They heard the rustling first and then saw him raise one hand out of the top of the dumpster, a seemingly brand new guitar in his hand.

"Wow that's a great find Bonz." Eliza ran over as he lowered it out towards her to take. "Damn, this is nice and it's only missing one string too. I think I have one that will fit it." Eliza added it the cart they had manage to fill with all sorts of items. Each would be a perfect gift for one of their friends.

Addison had no idea what any of her new friends she had made would want as gifts. She was leaving it up to Zed to pick through and find things they could wrap for their "Friendsmas Eve" party. Zed said it was something they did every year in Zombietown. His friends would all get together and have a party to celebrate with each other. They would play games and open gifts and at the end of the night they would watch a movie.

Christmas for Addison usually consisted of her parents making her go out and sing carols in a group around the neighborhood. Really it was just an excuse for Dale to walk the streets with his Zombie Patrol buddies and for her mother to gossip with some of the housewives. She wondered if her parents were still going to keep up with their traditions. Surely they weren't going to tell everyone she had run off to be with a zombie. Would they lie and say she stayed at school? Would they decide not to participate and lock themselves in the house? She was conflicted on the inside. They were her parents and she did love them and they didn't deserve to be unhappy on Christmas because of her but she deserved happiness as well.

She finally found a group of people who wanted her for who she was and not just because she was a good cheerleader. Outside of Bree, she really had no other true friends. She was sure that if she weren't on the team, they wouldn't even talk to her. Bree was another person currently breaking her heart. She had left in such a hurry she only had time to scribble a note to leave on her desk. She had no doubt that Bree hadn't even been back to see it yet and unfortunately she didn't have her phone number memorized to text her from Zed's phone.

She would have to wait and see how Bree felt. She finally had told her friend that she and Zed were hardcore dating and Bree just laughed and said "Well no duh. You think I can't hear you over there having phone sex? I've known the entire time." At the time of hearing that Addison had laughed and hugged her best friend, knowing she would keep the secret. She was positive that when her friend returned to school, she would find the note and call Zeds number that Addison had left for her.

Zed crawled out of the dumpster followed by Bonzo and they turned to make their way home with Bonzo pulling the cart of items behind them. All of Addison's depressing thoughts left the second Zed slipped his hand around hers and looked down at her, giving her his typical Zed grin.

When Christmas Eve came, Addison had managed to pull everything off, with help from Zed and Eliza, of course. They had gotten the whole house decorated and all the gifts wrapped and under the 'tree'. They had food and drinks and even alcohol. Addison knew that Zed, Bonzo, and Eliza were older and of age to buy it, but wasn't sure if zombies drank. She had never seen them do it before but apparently they were partial to cinnamon whiskey.

After about a dozen other zombies Addison had met a handful of times came over, it was time to exchange gifts. She had received only gifts from Zed and Eliza with the other zoms claiming they didn't think they knew her well enough, and weren't sure what to give her. She assured them all it was quite ok as she looked at some of the items they were currently exchanging back and forth. Broken pieces of technology that had been repurposed to serve different purposes had made up the bulk of the items.

Eliza had given her a jean jacket bedazzled with an A across the back that matched the one that Zed had already owned. And Zed had given her a locket with a little picture of himself in it. He assured her he had found it during their dig but Addison knew better. No one from Seabrook would ever throw perfect and shiny jewelry away. Not one that looked as expensive as this one did.

Addison felt a little bad bc all she could manage for Zed and Eliza paled in comparison. She had made Eliza some earrings out of old zippers and she made Zed a cover for his Z band. They said they loved their gifts but she still felt bad for not being able to buy them something.

After the gift exchange the group decided it was time to start drinking and the best way for a zombie to do that was by playing shot games. They decided on never have I ever, a game Addison had never played. But it seemed that it would be in her favor because she quickly found herself the only sober person in the room. Half of the things they talked about were things she had no clue what they were or she couldnt even understand them as they liked to talk in the zom language.

"Never have I ever..slept with someone in this room." Finally one she could drink for. She and Zed took their shots but she noticed that Eliza also lifted and took hers. So Eliza had slept with someone in this room she thought to herself, but who. She knew it wasn't Bonzo. Eliza had teased him once on his virginity. That left only two other zombies in the room. Addison narrowed her eyes and she scrutinized one zombie simply named Zo and the only other male...Zed. It could have been a girl she supposed. Although she knew Eliza liked boys as they had talked about them often together. Taking her eyes quickly from Zed to Zo to Eliza she tried to narrow it down.

It wasn't that hard to figure out. As both Eliza and Zed had very guilty looks on their faces. "Ok." She started. "Someone has to spill. Now!"

"Looks like it's time to leave." Said Zo. Standing he grabbed another zombies hand and started to pull her towards the door. The other two zombies she didn't know stood and agreed it was getting late and made a hasty retreat from the house.

Zed, Addison, Eliza and Bonzo were the only ones left in a now quiet house. "Come on now. Don't be shy. I won't get mad. I promise." Eliza gave her an incredulous look as if to say she didn't believe her and Zed just sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Fine. I will say this one time and then we never talk about it again alright." Eliza began. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before starting. "It was many years ago. It happened one time and we decided to never speak of it again."

Addison honestly wasn't mad, curious was more like it. She knew they were best friends and acted more like siblings so it was hard for her to picture them together.

"Yeah I really don't want to talk about it." Zed's voice was muffled from his hands covering his face and looked as if he was blushing, even though that wasn't possible.

"Aw come on Zed." Addison leaned over and practically fell on top of him. She had only meant to nudge him, but the few shots had really gotten to her.

"Like she said. One time. One very embarrassing time."

"Think of it as…" Eliza trailed off looking for the right words "... experimental. Two kids fumbling in the dark and one of them finishing very quickly."

Zed groaned very loudly. "You just had to bring that part up didn't you?"

Addison was laughing at this point. Bonzo was as well which made Addison laugh even harder to the point that she started to snort. And that started the chain reaction of Zed laughing at how adorable she was and Eliza chiming in as well, unable to resist the laughter.

"But please tell me he lasts a lot longer now Addison?" Inquired Eliza.

"Oh I would say so."

"Ok ok." Hollered Zed, breaking up the noise. "Now that we got that cringe moment out the way. I think we know what time it is...Zomnopoly time."

Bonzo went into his room and Addison asked, "What is Zom monopoly?" As Bonzo returned with a worn box in his hand.

"No. Zomnopoly. Similar but with our own rules and every year we play it, and every year it's a struggle because it's best played with four people. And this year my dear," he said turning to look her in the eye, "we have a fourth."

"Oh I don't know. I barely know how to play the regular way."

They set the game out on the coffee table and sat around it picking through the pieces they had made. It looked like monopoly but had different prices for houses and different pieces to move around the board. Also she noted, all the usual streets had been replaced with those in Zombietown and Seabrook.

They set to a nice rhythm but Addison was sure that Zed was helping her cheat somehow. Every time she glanced down she gained more Zom coins she didn't remember having or she was further along. It was either that or she was drunker than she thought and hadn't remembered what she had done.

The game was coming to an end, finally. As now she was just ready for bed. "I know your helping her Zed!" Hollered Eliza. "There is no other explanation for it. She's never played."

"No I think you just suck. Come on it's your turn, roll and go." He urged her.

She rolled her eyes and scooped up the dice, giving them a rough shake in her hands before she threw them on the board. "Ok it's a six. She moved her piece along but screamed in frustration when she landed on Zed's property."

"Ooooh," he winced at her, "I'm afraid that entails me all your savings." He said acting like he felt bad about it.

"Dammit!" She yelled and stood. "Fuck you guys." And with that said she flipped the whole table causing the board and all the pieces to go flying. After that she stormed off out the front door, slamming it behind her.

"Well ok then." Said Addison.

"Ah, don't worry about her. She does that every year." Zed said shrugging it off. Addison looked to Bonzo who just nodded his head in agreement.

"Come on. Let's go to sleep. It's late and we can pick this up tomorrow." He pulled her towards the bedroom and got them situated for the night. She was still very much drunk from the earlier game and decided they could shower in the morning as well. Tucking her in he laid down next to her and wondered if this was what married life was like. Maybe someday that could happen for them. He knew of human zombie relationships but never a marriage on the pair.

But maybe. Someday. They could.

A/N: i know it isnt christmas anymore but this fell into the story line.


	12. Chapter 12

School started back again and as much as Addison wanted to enjoy the new semester she couldn't. She had fewer classes which meant more time with Zed between them, and true to her word she had gotten the job at the coffee shop. But unfortunately, everyone now knew of her relationship with Zed. People couldn't assume they were just friends anymore.

Her parents had told some relatives and it got back to Bucky, who quickly kicked her off the cheer team day one.

"It's gross. It's wrong. It's immoral. And it's just not something a true mighty shrimp would do." He had said talking down to her. "I'm gonna have to let you go. Unless you decide to ditch those freaks in which case I might let you come back and grovel for a spot at the bottom." He walked away with his minions snatching away her Pom Poms away and flicking their long ponytails in her face.

It really bummed her out. Prior to meeting Zed that's all she had dreamed of. Being in the college cheer squad and competing in the championship at the end of the year. But it could be worse. She could have no cheer and no Zed. And she still had Bree, who had immediately called his phone to talk to her the moment she got back into the dorms.

They would remain friends so long as Bucky didn't find out, then they would be good. There was no point for them both to get cut from the team. She started her new job the second week of school. It really didn't take her long to get down the art of the latte either. She was whipping up cappuccinos and frappes like nobody's business.

The zombies liked to use the cafe as a new hang out of sorts. She had been playing around with latte art and found a way to make the foam look like a brain, which she thought was cute. The manager did not.

Addison got herself into a nice routine. She would wake up next to Zed, get ready with Zed, have breakfast with Zed and go to school with Zed. There they would go their separate ways for a few hours until they both had breaks and could meet for lunch. Later she would go to work until the coffee shop closed at 9 and then Zed would walk her home. Her paychecks weren't much and they paled in comparison to what she was getting from her parents but it was enough that she didn't feel as if she were taking advantage of Zed anymore. She had enough to buy herself toiletries and other girly things she hated to ask Zed for.

Most Zombies received government assistance. As long as they were in college they would get a small stipend to live off of until they got a job. Before they were allowed to attend college, the only jobs available to them were those that didn't pay much and the ones that no one from Seabrook wanted to do themselves. Janitors, trash pick up, sewage treatment and the like were the best they could do. Now so long as they had the proper training and degree, they would be able to have jobs that paid substantially more.

It was almost nine when she was just finishing up some dishes for the night. It usually quieted down around eight as most of Seabrook's human students didn't tend to stay out at all hours of the night. Maybe the occasional party after a game but not on a school night, and the zombie students still had a curfew to uphold. Most nights she had everything cleaned and put up for the next day before they even closed. This particular night had been very slow and she was surprised to hear the chime on the door. She assumed it was Zed, but hollered that she would be right out just in case.

Rounding the corner with a clean rag to finished wiping down the machines she was stopped short when she noticed it was a very unwanted face and head of dreadlocks standing by the counter. "Can I help you?" she asked hesitantly, unsure of Zarah's motive for coming into the Café. She didn't even go to Seabrook University and had no reason as far as Addison knew to be there. "Are you even supposed to be on campus if you're not enrolled here?"

"Oh no honey, I am enrolled here; started at the beginning of the semester in fact." She answered with a fake smile and tilt of her head. Hopefully Zed was going to be there soon. He had said that he might be ten minutes late and she was praying that wouldn't be the case.

"I just wanted to come and see how things were and possibly give you a little advice, from one girlfriend to another."

Addison crossed her arms defensively, scanning over Zarah's shoulders out the windows for any sign that Zed would walk in soon. "Make it quick, I have a lot of things to clean in the back." A lie, but she hoped that letting Zarah talk would get her to leave quicker.

"Well I'm sure Zed just had so much to say about me and you should know, that none of its true. He broke up with me."

"Why should I believe you, I literally don't know you and I have no reason to trust you."

"Your right, but you should trust that I have known Zed for a lot longer than you and believe me when I say that pretty soon, you just won't be enough for him. He's going to leave you for someone else, just like he did to me." She even had the nerve to look a little sad thought Addison.

"So your telling me, you didn't run off to a different state with a different zombie? That you didn't leave him?"

"Oh yeah, I did, after I caught Zed cheating on me with the one and only Eliza. There's a reason they're best friends and I promise they are definitely fucking behind your back. Where is he by the way?" She stopped and looked around the empty café for emphasis. "Doesn't he have to walk you home after your shifts?"

"How would you know anything?" Addison was starting to get worried now. Had Zarah been spying on them this whole time? See glanced at the clock and realized she should have locked the doors five minutes ago. What did Zed say he had to do again? No, she was being paranoid. All Zarah was trying to do was throw her for a loop and it was working, it was time for her to go now.

"Look," she didn't even give her a chance to respond, "It's time for me lock up. You said what you wanted, now it's time for you to leave before I have to get campus security here, and they won't be happy about a complaint against a zombie."

Zarah held her hands up in surrender. "Ok I'll leave, I just didn't want you to be completely blindsided when you're the one who walks in to see him fucking someone else. Trust me, not a sight I would wish on anyone." She turned to head for the door with Addison following to lock the door but stopped before she opened the door. "You won't be enough for him." She said with her head hung low, speaking softly, almost sad. "No one was ever enough for him." With that said she left out without another look in Addison's direction.

Addison quickly locked the door behind her and turned to hide the tears that were threatening to spill over. Why, she didn't know. She had no reason to not trust Zed but… where was he.

She made her way back into the kitchen to finish the few things she had left while she continued to wait. When 9:30 rolled around, she knew something had to be wrong, Zed still hadn't come for her and she was getting concerned. She was just about to call him from the shops phone when she heard a tapping on the door. It was a tall frame with green hair.

Finally he had come to walk her home. She opened the door to let him in and before she could fully close the door all the way she was squeezing him in a hug.

"Hey to you too." he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her embrace. "Did you have a hard day or something?"

"You could say that." She hugged him even tighter for a second before she let him go to look up at him, but staying in his embrace, she took in his appearance. He was a little sweatier than usual and his hair was a mess from its usual neat style. Maybe he felt bad for having to be late and ran the whole way. But doesn't his hair always look like that after they have sex? "What took so long?" She asked, hoping she didn't sound as pathetic as she felt. Zarah shouldn't be affecting her this much, but here she was, wondering why.

"Oh yeah, um…Bonz just needed some help moving some music equipment into the old factory. They're letting him run a rave in a few weeks." He took her hand after she locked the door and led her in the direction of home. I guess that made sense. Some of the equipment in there was large and heavy and he could have run his own hands through his hair if he was sweaty enough. She shrugged off her thoughts of doubt and trusted Zed. She had no reason not to.

Now that she knew that Zarah had enrolled at Seabrook University, she seemed to see the zombie everywhere. She hadn't come back into the coffee shop, but Addison caught glimpses of her almost every day and it always dulled her mood for a couple hours afterward. Zarah's voice would ring in her head, 'Soon you won't be enough.' She knew in her mind that Zarah was just trying to throw her off and it was working.

Addison had started to notice little things she hadn't ever seen before; little moments between Zed and Eliza that she hadn't realized before. Soft whispers in a corner between the two with shifty eyes in her direction and time spent together when she was working. She was going crazy with thoughts. Things were fine, they were perfect in fact until Zarah had come to throw stones.

Months she spent worrying over the words that Zarah had spoken to her. 'Won't be enough…..never enough…someone else…one and only Eliza….' She hated the way it was making her feel. Zed didn't seem to notice what she was going through, which in a way she was thankful for. She knew she was being paranoid and crazy, but at the same time, shouldn't he notice she didn't smile at him as much anymore? Shouldn't he know that her eyes didn't light up quite as much as they used too? It was getting harder to be around Eliza as well. She didn't seem to notice either and if she did, she didn't say anything about it. She had known since their game at Christmas they had slept with each other. Claiming it was when they were much younger and inexperienced but could that be a ruse?

Damn Zarah. She had to find a way to get these stupid thoughts out of her head. She would be mature about it. She would sit down with Zed and Eliza and talk to them about it. She would be open and honest and tell them what Zarah had said to her. She wouldn't accuse them of anything and would only ask that they give her some real explanations as to where they seemed to be every night she was working late. And she would ask them Friday night, after the end of the year Zom Bash at the factory.

With the end of the year came Seabrook's Cheer Championship and Bucky was ready for the gold. Every year Seabrook won and he had no doubt in his mind that this year would be no different. So he had to cut a couple…or four..or more people from the team for conspiring with the ghouls they had let into his school. That didn't matter to him. They would still win the giant trophy he was currently staring up at. He had pushed his team relentlessly for the past couple of months. Forcing them to push off all other responsibilities until he was certain they knew the routines they need.

He raised his hand to grasp his golden whistle he always wore around his neck, closed his eyes and smiled. He had one thing on his mind ...victory. "Nothing's going to get in my way?" He chanted. "You're number one!" He continued chanting, stroking his own ego more and more.

"Um, Bucky…" came a voice behind him. He opened his eyes and whipped around to stare right into the eyes of the Acey's. His ever loyal minions, they would do anything for him but how dare they interrupt him in the middle of this ritual pep talk. "What is it?" he snapped.

"We're last this year!" shrieked three Aceys with Lacey repeating 'Last this year' after. He was silent for a moment, thinking of what this meant. They were always first. Seabrook would go and they would be so spectacular that anyone who went after would feel so threatened they would drop out or be so nervous they messed up their routine.

"Well we will just have to pull out all stops then. Call the team into an emergency meeting. We're going to have to go into Emergency Plan B for Bucky." He stood with confidence as he said this. The other three weren't quite certain.

Standing in the cheer circle Bucky took a deep breath before trying to Rally his team to victory. "Ok team. Due to unforeseen circumstances, we're going to have to go with Plan B for Bucky." The team gave a collective gasp.

"I know I know." He said using his hands to make a calming gesture. "But rest assured that I will carry this team to victory and yeah, I could do it alone. But the crowd expects a show. So let's get out there and rally the spirit of the cheer gods and spring forward into the winners circle. I'll be there, waiting for you all." Still his team of cheerers looked at him hesitantly. "Ok if you don't tell me what's going on right now I'm gonna scream." They looked at each other nervously before Stacy nudged Bree forward to speak.

"Bucky it's just that Addison was the only one who knew how to pull off Plan B."

"Excuse me." he said with a tilt of his head.

"I mean Plan B for Bucky."

"No!" he hollered, "Do you mean to tell me that no one here can do the Cajun Chicken Roundabout?" Still his team looked around anxiously without speaking. He turned his attention back to Bree.

"Well Bree, it sounds like your gonna have to master it in the next five minutes." She shook her head nervously and left with her teammates, leaving the Acys behind with Bucky.

"I'm not so sure about this." Said one of them, he didn't care.

"I can feel it rumbling deep within my gut." He said seriously.

"That doesn't sound good."

"Nonsense. I want it all and I will have it all."

But Bucky didn't get it all. He didn't even get a little bit. His team sucked so hard that the judges had to stop them in the middle of the routine because they just couldn't bear to watch it anymore but however badly they had performed, the other teams had performed even worse. The judges decided that they would give every team the chance to redeem themselves and in two months' time they would reconvene for a do over.

Bucky couldn't even stand to look at his team for a minute longer. He dismissed them to go back to the school and wait for him to follow with further instruction. He waited until most of the crowd had dispersed and made his way to where the giant gold trophy was located and got down onto his knees in front of it. Clasping his hands in front of him and closing his eyes he prayed to the cheer gods.

"Rah Rah, Sis boom bah." He said calmly. "Where would you have me go? What would you have me do?" he paused before shouting hysterically. "Why didn't you give me the trophy?" he paused again to regain his calm demeanor and sat in silence wondering where they went wrong before it hit him. "What was that cheer god? Bring back Addison. But she betrayed us for those freaks. Ok ok. I understand. I will try everything within my power to regain control of the situation and win the cheer championship."

He stood and turned to make his way to the cheer van to meet his team at the school but was stopped short by a shorter figure standing behind him. He shrieked and flung himself-back as he brought his hands to the side out of habit to wait for his hand sanitizer, but when it never came he realized he was alone, with a zombie.

"What the hell is wrong with you." sneered the zombie. She was standing with her hands on her hips waiting for him to speak with her nose ring and long green dreadlocks. Quickly he righted himself and once again composed himself.

"Nothing, you can move now." he threw back with just as much attitude. When she didn't move or answer him, he looked around ready to shout for help, but quickly realized he was very much alone with her. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?" he asked.

"It's not off limits for zombies dumbass, I walked through the front door. As for what I'm doing…I had come to sabotage your team and make poor little Addison lose her championship but I see that you did a good job of doing that all on your own."

"Yeah well, she's not even on this team anymore thanks to your lot."

"And that's where I can help you." she said matter of factly.

Bucky snorted a laugh, "What could you, a lowly life form, possibly do to help me, a mere God."

"I heard you talking to yourself like a loser. You need her back on the team, and I need her gone from my life. That's where I can help you."

Bucky stood with his fingers steepled in front of him as he looked her over and thought of what it might mean to get help from a zombie. "First of all…ew. Normally I would never accept help from your kind, but alas. What have you got?"

He stood listening as she regaled her tale of love and lust and jealousy and anger. At least he thought that's what it was about. All he heard was blah blah blah Zed and Addison and blah blah blah revenge. That was enough for him. He interjected his own idea but before he left he finished with, "You know, if you weren't so…you. I could see us being friends. But since you're ...you, let's just remain reluctant allies." He almost reached his hand to shake hers but remembered he didn't have Tracey on standby with hand sanitizer and felt a thumbs up would have to suffice.


	13. Chapter 13

Friday night came and Zed was thrilled to be sharing this years Zombie Bash with Addison. This only happened once a year and took place on multiple levels of the old power plant and was totally different from a rave that was occasionally thrown there. Everyone who was anyone would be there meaning every single zombie, young and old, got together to celebrate their heritage. It was this time 71 years ago that the factory exploded. Thanks to that fateful day, zombies came to life and lime soda would forever be banned in Seabrook.

He spent the entire day getting ready with Addison. Something had been bothering her and he couldn't put his finger on it. He had a feeling it was about how she felt living with him and Bonzo in zombietown. It was a big adjustment for her and something he had been working on trying to fix lately. He would be telling her after the bash about exactly where he had been lately while she was working.

She wore her bedazzled jacket and some other clothing that more resembled the zom style and Zed once again thought she was the most beautiful thing on the entire earth. They joked, they danced and they laughed while getting ready and Zed thought that she looked more like herself than she had in awhile. Yes, he was definitely making the right choice about what he was planning for them.

Addison had almost forgotten she was going to have a chat with Zed and Eliza after the day she had with Zed. She had been planning and thinking over it all week about how she could bring up her insecurities without sounding like she was accusing them of anything. She would tell them everything that Zarah had said to her and deep down she knew that everything would be ok.

The factory was lit up brighter than anything she had seen before. Colored lights danced and flashed across the front and music blasted from the busted windows. It was a wonder how they managed to pull this off every year and not get caught. Addison surely would have seen a sight like this flashing from where her house was in Seabrook.

Once inside she decided everything she had been thinking earlier was stupid. There was no way Zed was doing anything with anyone besides herself. He stayed by her side all night and shot looks at the other zombie guys when they got a little too close to her. There was that and the fact that she hadn't seen Eliza all night. She would still tell Zed about Zarah coming into the shop though, maybe he could do something about that to ease her thoughts.

Zed said he didn't drink much, which she knew to be true as he had only ever had a small amount at their christmas party, but he said had something planned that night and thought maybe they both needed to let loose.

A zombie game around with a tray of shots handing them out to everyone. He handed one to Zed and one to Addison and without thinking they tipped them back and took it all at once. She felt like she was getting better at this.

A new song came on and Zed pulled her closer, pushing his hips into hers and taking her mouth with his. He sloppily pushed his tongue against hers and together they practically had sex on the dance floor. Addison didn't care either. She couldn't give two fucks what anyone thought about them at that time. She was stupid to think Zed wanted anyone but her. When the song ended they pulled themselves apart.

They came off the dancefloor and collapsed into an alcove next to a window that wasn't busted out. Zed hugged her close and gave her another very sloppy kiss before saying he was going to the bathroom. She took the time to assess the crowd and take a moment to catch her breath from all the dancing they had been doing.

"You should really keep a better eye on your boyfriend. Letting him walk away alone like that. You know he was a wandering eye." Addison was startled from her thoughts as she turned to see who had spoken to her.

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to your shit Zarah." She stood to leave and Zarah spoke again.

"I was here first and I'll be here long after you're gone too, you little bitch."

"You're stupid if you think that's true. He doesn't want you anymore. You had your chance and you lost it. Now fuck off!"

Zarah splashed her drink down the front of Addison and pushed her to the ground before stomping off. Addison sighed and pulled herself up. Unsure of who won that battle.

She made her way to where she saw Zed walk towards the restrooms. Maybe she would meet him on the way. Screw waiting until after the bash was over, she would tell Zed everything now.

After she emerged from the restroom she decided it was time to just drink water for the rest of the night. Whatever was in that last shot was way too strong. She didn't remember feeling this way when she entered the restroom. Did alcohol always set in this quickly?

She stumbled down the hall and bumped into a group of people she didn't know. They all stared down at her but maybe that was just her drunken imagination. She excused herself desperately needing to find Zed, or Eliza, or anyone she knew. Zarah was up to something she had to be. She had to tell them something was going on. Something was wrong.

She stumbled through a few more corridors before she found herself back out on one of the dance floors and relief took over her when she spotted Eliza. She made her way over and wrapped her hands around Eliza's upper arm for some support.

"Addison you look terrible, where is Zed?" She hollered over the music.

"I…I don't know." She clutched Eliza tighter and swayed on her feet. What was in that drink?

"Come on, let's go get you some water and find Zed." Eliza wrapped her arm around Addison to steer her towards the bar. Addison stumbled along after her and Eliza sat her down onto a chair. She turned to get her some water but Addison shot her hand out and grabbed her arm again, suddenly remembering what she needed to tell her.

"Wait… Zarah!" she hollered.

"Zarah? Addison what's going on?"

"She came into the shop. She said that Zed was cheating on me." Addison could feel herself getting more and more tired. Maybe she could lay herself down on the table?

"Addison!" Eliza shook her. "Stay awake, what did Zarah say?"

Addison snapped herself back up and continued. "She said that Zed would get tired of me. She said that he would go to you and you guys were sleeping together behind my back." Eliza's face turned to one of rage at what Zarah was accusing.

"Addison you know that would never happen. Zed loves you, and I only see him as a brother."

"But you're always together when I'm at work and I don't know what you do together." Addison's brain was turning to mush. It was getting harder and harder for her to put thoughts to words and she felt like she sounded like a five year old. "What do you do together?"

"Oh my gosh Addy, nothing. I promise. Zed is working on something for the two of you and I've been helping him. Sit still you still need water." Eliza walked off for just a minute to get a bottle of water for Addison before she came back. "Come on, we need to find Zed. You need to tell him what Zarah said to you."

After Addison took a couple minutes to rest and sip on her water she stood and felt well enough to walk around with Eliza. She held Eliza's hand, scared of getting lost again, as they made their way around the main area of the floor. "You said he went to the bathroom and then Zarah came up to you." Addison nodded her head and Eliza pulled her in a different direction. "This way, if I know Zed he will be in the indoor light garden. That was always his go to spot if he drank too much."

They made their way towards the area Eliza was talking about and Addison was hoping so badly that Zed was there. She was ready to tell him everything Zarah had been doing to her. To tell him all her insecurities she had been feeling lately. Eliza said that he had been busy working on a project for the two of them and maybe he would go ahead and tell her what it was. But what she found when they arrived she wasn't prepared for.

There was Zed leaning against the wall, with his eyes closed, but his arms were wrapped around Zarah and his lips were on hers, or rather hers were on his. Addison was frozen to her spot, her brain trying to process what she was looking at. It was Eliza who spoke up for her.

"Zed what the fuck is going on!?"

Zarah pulled her mouth off of his but didn't even try to move how her body was pressed up against his. Zed didn't answer, his stare was just glassed over as he tried to make heads or tails of what was going on as well.

"Addison?" he slurred and blinked his eyes a few times. Zarah stayed nestled in his arms, putting her head on his shoulder and staring right at Addison.

"Sorry human. I tried to warn you." Zarah said sweetly. Addison shook her head and started to back up, desperate to leave the scene. This had to be a joke.

"Zed. No." She whined.

"Zed what the fuck is going on." Eliza went over to the two of them and pushed Zarah off of him. "Fuck off you hag. You did something to him." Zarah had the nerve to look offended.

"Why I would never." She gasped. Addison had seen enough. Zed still wasn't saying anything and nothing made sense to her right now. She turned to storm off and almost stopped when she heard Eliza calling her name. But it needed to be Zed that was calling after her and that was what mattered. He obviously didn't want to be with her seeing as how he didn't try to get her back very hard.

She pushed her way out of the factory, crying the whole way. She was stupid to think that it would work out between them. They were from different sides of the tracks. She grew up in seemingly a paradise and he in a much darker side and it was time for her to go back.

Eliza should have gone after Addison, but she was too pissed with Zed to do anything else. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly texted Bonzo, telling him where to meet her and that she needed help with Zed. Zarah had run off, but Eliza was making a mental note to find her after they got Zed home.

"Come on fucker." She slapped his face a few times to get him to focus. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Zed didn't answer. He closed his eyes and dropped his head. She could feel his whole body going slack and quickly pushed him back against the wall to keep him from falling and hitting his head. Bonzo showed up a few seconds later and they managed to get him down into a sitting position against the wall.

"Drugadez." Bonzo mentioned, peeling Zeds eyelids open to look at the glossy eyeballs underneath.

"Oh my God, that piece of shit Zarah. She drugged him. Help me get him up." She stood and together they managed to drag Zed out of the factory. Bonzo promised to get Zed back to their house. Eliza had some snooping to do.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been three weeks since Addison had left Zed at the factory. She had gone to their apartment and gathered up a few of her things and promptly went home. She had to walk to a payphone since she didn't have her cell anymore, but her parents picked up on the first ring and came to get her with no questions asked. She was sure they were just happy to have her home again. Maybe they knew all along what was going to happen.

She had expected Zed to come for her. To fight for her and get her back, but she hadn't heard from him, not even a text. Eliza had tried to contact her a few times, but that wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to hear excuses from her; she wanted to hear I'm sorry and the truth from Zed. She knew deep down that Zarah was to blame, but Zed wasn't totally innocent. It sure seemed like Zed was enjoying her company and it wasn't like he had tried to push her off of him.

She had been lying in bed and moping around since she walked in the door. The crying had stopped, she had no tears left to cry by this point, and now she felt hollow, dead on the inside. Almost like a zombie herself.

Her mother came into her room that morning and threw open her shades to bring in the sunlight. The light reflected off her old trophies sitting on shelves against the walls and the light bounced right into her eyes. "Rise and shine Addison. Time to get up."

Addison threw her comforter over her head and snuggled down deeper under her pillows. "I don't feel like it." she mumbled.

"Nonsense, I've given you ample time to cry over that boy." She came over and threw the blankets off of Addison. She didn't miss how her mother had said boy and not zombie, or freak. Maybe she was trying to soften the blow of hearing her talk of him.

"Mom, it's summer time I don't have any reason to get up."

"Well you used to get up bright and early and practice your routines and there's no reason you can't do it now."

"Yeah well, that was before I was kicked off the team. I'm sure Bucky has told every team from here to Seacity about me by now."

"Nevertheless, you're a lady. Pick your head up and carry on. Besides, I invited that nice Chad Singleton over. You guys seemed to hit off before that…" she had to stop herself this time, "boy came and ruined it."

Addison groaned loudly showing her displeasure, "He's not that great mom; he's really boring."

"There is nothing wrong with boring. Boring is safe. Now get up and get dressed and for goodness sake put makeup on. You look dead. If I knew better I would say they turned you into one of them." She wasn't thinking when she said it and Addison knew she didn't really mean it, but it still hurt.

She got herself up and went into her bathroom to get ready. Her mother was right, she looked as hollow as she felt. She had lost weight from not having an appetite and she had lost muscle tone from not having cheered for the past 6 months. She would need to get back in the gym. Maybe her mom could talk to Bucky's mom and he would let her back on as second string next year.

She went through the motions of getting ready. She took a shower and actually washed her hair this time before she styled it and put on makeup. She still didn't look like herself, but hopefully Chad wouldn't notice. She would indulge her mother and have a "date" with him at their house. She would definitely not be leaving with him. She wasn't ready for that.

Right before Chad arrived, her mother shoved a picnic basket in her arms and instructed her to set it up out in the garden and that she would show Chad out there when he arrived.

Addison sat on the blanket in her yellow sundress and Chad arrived in his usual Chad fashion. A pair of blue shorts and a sea foam green polo with boat shoes.

"Addison. Looking beautiful as ever." He greeted her.

"Hi Chad." Was all she could muster up.

He sat down on the blanket next to her and she proceeded to open the basket and take out the lunch her mother had packed. Cucumber sandwiches and a small veggie tray, which was expected but under that were chocolate covered strawberries. Real slick mom, she thought. She left those in there hoping Chad didn't see them.

She started laying everything out, only just realizing she had been training for this type of servitude since she was young when Chad spoke.

"I'm really sorry about everything that happened." Addison startled at that and dropped a few cherry tomatoes she had been arranging.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She feigned ignorance. Not wanting to think of it.

"I'm especially sorry for knocking you down at the creamery. I shouldn't have done that. It's not what a gentleman or a man should do."

"It's fine." She sighed. It wasn't.

"I was really excited when your mom called and said you wanted to see me. It meant I hadn't totally blew it before." Addison rolled her eyes at his admission and the fact that her mother lied to him.

"It's in the past Chad. It was almost a year ago now." We'll not quite, but it felt like it.

They ate their sandwiches in silence; Addison's mouth going dry at the taste. It tasted like sadness. She was missing the meals she has gotten used to with her new friends….ex friends.

"So I was thinking we could go for a walk when we finish." Chad mentioned. Addison was quiet. She really didn't want to but honestly what had Chad done to deserve her attitude. He did push her down, but he also did apologize and it sounded genuine. He was lame but was he really that bad?

"Ok." She said quietly. She ate while not speaking with him doing all the talking. He was trying to catch her up on all the things going on around town when one detail caught her ear.

"...totally bombed the championship."

"Wait. Who bombed the cheer championship? Seabrook?"

"No, everyone did. All the teams lost. The judges gave them all a do over set for the end of next month."

Why hadn't her mom said anything to her. Maybe Bucky would want her back on the team and she could go back to her old self. Well, she wouldn't totally be the same. But maybe she could have a little happiness with her first love of cheer.

She went for a walk with Chad who tried to go in for a kiss at the end but she denied him by ducking under him and telling him to have a good night. Her mom tried to pry and ask how it went but she rushed past her as well, she needed to make a phone call.

The phone didn't even ring a whole time before it was answered and the squeal of her best friend sounded in her ears. "Omg Addison. I've missed you so bad. How are you doing? Your mom called me and kept me up to date on everything. I've just been going crazy over here thinking about you." She continued rambling on before Addison was finally able to get a word in.

"I'm still down Bree, but I'm slowly getting better."

"I'm so happy to hear that. It just broke my heart Addy." Addison smiled at her friends caring soul and took the next little while to catch up with her and to verify that Seabrook had indeed not won the championship.

"I'm glad you asked me about that. Bucky is going absolutely crazy. He made us all skip cheer camp and we had to go to his own personal boot camp he set up in the woods. It's absolutely terrible and I wish that you were here so bad. But then again, we probably would have won if we had you still."

"Oh my goodness. So Bucky is really being a tyrant then. More so than usual."

"You should call him Addy. I'm positive he would give you your old spot back. Someone said they heard him mumbling to himself about trying to get you back on the team and he would do anything."

"Thanks Bree. I think I will do that."

They ended up chatting for a little while longer with Addison promising to go over to her house before she made the call to Bucky. He acted like he was doing her a favor by letting her back on the team, but she could have sworn she heard him crying and thanking some 'cheer god'. He told her to show up the next day and she would have her old spot back.

The next couple of weeks she spent trying to get all thoughts of Zed and zombietown from her mind. She pushed herself with the cheer team, even though she was very rusty and her muscles ached harder than ever from the months of misuse. She also had Chad come over several more times as well. He really wasn't all that bad and she had even let him kiss her on the cheek a couple of times. Apparently he thought she wouldn't be interested in talks about taboo subjects and their first date was him trying to keep himself as bland as he thought she would want. But after realizing she was nothing like her parents, their conversations grew and she had to admit that maybe she could be real friends with him. He seemed to be more open minded than she originally thought.

There was only a week until the newly rescheduled cheer championship and Addison stood in her bedroom in front of the mirror working on her arm placement. It was funny the things your body would forget how to do in just a matter of months. The team had spent the entire day in a gym going over routine after routine with Bucky putting extra pressure on her to perfect the Cajun Chicken Roundabout. She was about to call it a night when she heard tapping on her window.

Her heart started slamming out of her chest. Zed! It had to be, she wanted it to be but then, she didn't want it to be. She really didn't want to go back to how she was feeling before. She had just begun to feel a sense of normalcy. Slowly she turned to view her window. She was surprised to see Eliza was sitting on the tree branch directly outside of her house or was she upset to see her old friend. No, she was definitely relieved to see Eliza.

She slid her window open to let the small zom into her room while holding a finger to her lips telling her to be quiet. "What are you doing here?" she whispered after she slowly, silently, slid her window closed. "I don't want to hear an apology for Zed unless it comes straight from his face."

Eliza was silent for a moment as Addison noticed her taking in her bedroom. "No, I didn't come for that." She whispered back. Addison's heart dropped, betraying her. Maybe deep down she did want to hear that he was sorry. That he wanted her back. That he still loved her.

"Don't get me wrong, I could tell you all day how bad he feels. I could tell you how he cried, and I've never seen him cry, not even after Zarah left him. But I'm not here for that."

"So why did you risk coming all the way here at night?"

"Zed claims he can't remember anything that happened. He remembers leaving you to go to the bathroom and then he said he completely blacked out the rest of the night. He said he woke up the next morning, or rather it was afternoon. He was home and you were gone. We all tried to tell him what happened and he's really torn up over it. Bonzo and I have some theories, but we need to hear your side of the whole thing before we can really investigate it."

Eliza had been pacing and talking as quietly as she could and when she finished she came to stand in front of Addison. "Please tell me what happened. You mentioned Zarah showed up at the cafe, but you never said what she did while she was there."

Addison stood silently thinking over things. What did this mean that she wanted to investigate, was she going to go and confront Zarah? Would Zed go confront her? Addison would tell Eliza her side of the story, but they all needed to be clear on a few things. "I'll tell you but you should know, this doesn't change anything. He had plenty of time to come after me and it's been almost two months now."

"I understand." Eliza replied.

"And also you should know, I've sort of started seeing someone else. We aren't official or anything, but it could turn that way."

Eliza dropped her head and nodded. "I had a feeling, but please, if not for Zed then do this for me. Hopefully we're still friends and I have to know what happened." Addison agreed and began to retell everything that had happened since the very first night she met Zarah.


	15. Chapter 15

Eliza would get to the bottom of everything if it was the last thing she did. She hated the way Zed was acting. She thought that he was bad off after Zarah left him but she now knew it was nothing compared to this. He practically dug himself a hole and had been living in it ever since.

She had gotten Addison's entire side of the story. Having her recant everything that Zarah had said and deciding that the bitch definitely had help in what she had done to them. There was no way she was cunning enough to do it alone.

If she wanted to figure this thing out she needed to go right to the devil herself and confront her. She had been asking around and found out from some acquaintances where Zarah had been staying. It was on the far end of Zombietown in a newer developed area. As the zom population boomed, the area they lived in expanded.

She made quick work of traversing through the town, even taking people's backyards as a quicker way to get to the other end of it. She arrived at the address she was told Zarah would be at and took a deep breath before going to knock on the door. She would strangle the bitch if she needed to.

Eliza knocked a few times and waited for the snake to answer the door and when she did, she didn't look surprised to see that Eliza was standing there. She reacted as if she had known she would get caught all along.

"Well well well, look what the cat vomited up." Zarah taunted. She folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the door frame.

"Alright bitch, start talking." Eliza was here for answers, not petty games.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she feigned innocence.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You drugged Zed and possibly Addison at that Zom bash. Now give me some answers before I have to kick your ass, which I'm more than happy to do."

"And what gave you the impression that it was me?"

"He can't remember a thing and he never drinks that much. Addison told me all about how you tried to scare her off at the coffee shop. This has your stink all over it."

"Alright fine, yeah, I drugged him and for his own good too. He brings that human here and sleeps with her and pretty soon all of Zombietown has a human in their bed and this place will be crawling with their stink." Zarah stood to her full height, which wasn't much more than Eliza, to try and show her dominance. Eliza wasn't having it. She clenched her fists, ready to swing if she needed.

"Fuck you! If anything they were making things better. Showing people we could coexist peacefully. It's that sort of shitty attitude that's kept us back for this long. Just because you're miserable doesn't mean you have to drag down everyone else with you. Where the fuck would you even get drugs that could do that to him in the first place?"

"Oh that was easy, her darling cousin was all too happy to help." She turned to go back into her house but only for a moment before she returned with a small glass vial in her hand. "I'm not sure how he got them but he easily obtained some vials of drugs from the zombie containment center. All I had to do was mix it in their drinks." She stood smug with herself as if what she had done was some ingenious thing. Eliza was dumbfounded; Addison's own cousin? She must be talking about the cheer captain cousin.

"Why? Why would he do that?" She asked the question out loud, but really meant it more for herself.

"This just goes to show how evil humans really are. They treat us like we're the scum of the earth while they prance around all high and mighty; giving their own family the same disgusting treatment they give us. It's terrible."

That was all the news Eliza needed from Zarah. She got the why and the how and who and now it was time for justice. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but thank you for your cooperation." Eliza put on a fake smile before she slung her arm back and punched Zarah square in the face. Just for good measure.

Her head flung back and she put her hands up to cover her nose that was now dripping blood and dropped the vial in the process. "Augh you bitch!" she hollered. "I gave you what you wanted! What was that for?"

Eliza quickly scooped up the glass container and picketed it. "Just a happy little gift from me to you and a warning; stay the fuck away, or it wont be my fist hitting you next time. Have a great day." She hollered as she turned and ran down the walkway in front of her house. She had all the information she needed, and now it was time to pay good old Bucky a visit, but first, she would tell Zed everything she learned.

They talked all night, strategized the best options and formed a plan. Zed felt better knowing what had happened wasn't his fault. He felt guilty about it, thinking that if he hadn't have drank or brought her there, then none of this would have happened. Eliza had to reassure him that it wasn't his fault and that Zarah would have done this one way or another. After hearing this news, he was ready to go; ready to go fight to get his love back and face the challenges. Eliza had to stop him with promises that they would strike when the time is right.

They waited until the day of the rescheduled cheer championship. The plan was to wait it out under the bleachers where they wouldn't be noticed and as soon as it ended they would call Bucky out in front of everyone. They would show the vial and Bucky would get in trouble and Addison would be so happy at the revelation that she would jump into Zeds arms.

The vial had Bucky's last name on it and with a little snooping and little hacking on her computer, she was able to piece together that Bucky's dad worked at the containment center and that must have been how he got in to get the drugs.

When the day came she, Zed and Bonzo went to the cheer center to wait out as planned under the bleachers. As soon as the teams were finished with all their routines, they would loudly make their presence known when the crowd quieted down in anticipation for the winner announcement.

Eliza stood, peering through the cracks in the bleachers, concentrating until the moment was right, when Zed nudged her. "Ouch, what you lug? What are you doing, they're about to make announcements?" She turned to notice him pointing at a certain person that was sitting within their view a couple rows away.

"Who does that look like to you?" he asked her. She squinted, and tried to decipher just where she had seen him before. Then it dawned on her.

"Ew is it that wiener Chad?"

Zed nodded his head. "Yeah, but what's he doing here? I thought I scared him off last time."

"Well she had said something to me one time about how his parents are friends with hers; maybe they just came to watch the show. It seems like all of the rest of Seabrook did."

Chad was an oversight that they hadn't taken into consideration and why would they? He had practically thrown Addison to the ground in his haste to get away on their last meeting. But maybe it was a good thing for Zed. Maybe this meant that if she were willing to forgive Chad and be friends with him, then she would be willing to get back with him. But it was too late.

Their thoughts on Chad had gone on for too long and before they knew it the crowd was cheering as Seabrook was announced the winner, yet again. They missed their opportunity. They ran out from under the bleachers, trying to salvage what they could of the plan but it was too late. Chad had made his way down from his seat and Addison met him halfway. She gave him a big smile and together they walked out of the gym.

Zed stood still with shock. This wasn't the plan. She was supposed to run into his arms, not that little turds. Eliza added one more name to her shit list. "Come on, this doesn't change anything. We still need to call out Bucky." Zed couldn't tear his gaze away from the door that they just left through however. Eliza sighed, "Fine, you go after them, I'll take care of Bucky." He hugged her in thanks and left without a word and Eliza turned around to zero in on the cheer captain.

With the plan compromised, she had to quickly formulate a new one. People were clearing the room as they went home to either sulk about losing or celebrate the win. She scanned the room and noticed Bucky lingering near the back entrance, clearly trying to figure out a way to get the newly won giant gold trophy out the door to his van.

"Need a hand." She snapped.

Bucky startled and turned to see Eliza and Bonzo standing behind him. He screamed and jumped back further than when Zarah had approached him. "Aaaahh it's two of them! Don't hurt me." He shouted and covered his head.

Both zombies stood staring at him like he was crazy and when he realized they weren't going to make a move on him he righted himself.

"Do you mind explaining this?" Eliza held up the little glass container with her finger and thumb and stuck it right into Bucky's face. He flinched back again before squinting to see what she had.

"How uh...how did you get that?" he questioned.

"Oh just had to cut a bitches fingers off but it's mine now." she lied. "I see it has your last name on it, mind telling me why in the world you want to drug your own cousin."

"Oh no, no no. She wasn't supposed to drug Addison, she was supposed to drug your friend, the tall one." He eyed Bonzo up and down. "Well, the other tall one."

"Yeah well, you had no idea who you were dealing with when you gave her this because she so happily doped them both."

"I just wanted Addison back for the team and she said she just wanted the tall one. How was I supposed to know?"

"Well, how about I turn this into the authorities? I'm sure they would love to know where this drug came from and how it ended up in the hands of a zombie."

Bucky laughed. "Like they would believe you." Eliza lunged for him and once again he flinched and cowarded away from her. "Aahh don't hit me." He screamed in a high pitch voice. "Ok ok. I'll take care of it. I'll tell Addison what I did just dont hurt my beautiful face."

"Yeah you'll tell Addison what you did, or I'll cut your fingers off too." Bucky was flinching back more and more from her.

"Please don't," he said quietly. "I need them for my jazz hands."

On the other side of town, Zed was zoning in on where Addison and cheese dick could have gone. He checked several places he thought Chad would have taken her and was coming up empty.

Man were they fast, they had walked out the door, hand in hand, and then they were gone. But Zed had to find her. If he could explain what happened then he was positive she would take him back. There was no way she would pick that loser over himself, and he would beat him up as promised before just because he could.

He stopped on the sidewalk, having ran the entire way across Seabrook. He leant on the wall of the building he was standing next to and tried to catch his breath while he racked his brain of places they could have gone. He was trying to think of anywhere he would take her if he were human. He looked up and it was as if some magical force had stopped him where he stood. There they were, sitting in a sandwich shop across the street. She didn't look totally repulsed by Chad like she had before, she looked like she was maybe a little happy to be there with him.

Zed felt defeated. He fell back to lean against the wall once more as he watched them interact with each other. She sat with her head in her hand and a small smile playing on her lips. He was talking animatedly with his hands and she laughed at whatever he had said. He should go, he felt like a creep standing there watching her.

That's who she really deserved to be with. A real living person who she could be happy with and who her parents would be happy with and who all of Seabrook would see as a valid husband for her. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the little ring he had purchased several months back.

It was rose gold with a single diamond in the middle and two smaller diamonds on either side of that. It wasn't much, and it wasn't what she deserved, but he had hoped when he gave it to her that she would have said yes. He stared at the ring for a moment before pocketing it, preparing to walk away when Addison looked up and saw him.

Her expression was one of surprise, as if she thought she would never see him again, and then it quickly changed to something he thought was happiness and then possibly sadness. Out of all of the expressions the one she ended with was confusion. She quirked her head to the side and then politely excused herself from Chad. He looked up at her with questions and followed her gazed outside towards where Zed was standing. His expression was easier to read, his was one of anger and rage and possibly a little frightened.

Addison walked outside and crossed the street towards where Zed was standing. She stared at her shoes with her arms crossed across her chest as she walked and took a second before she could compose herself to look Zed in the face.

Zed was stunned when she looked up to face him. Just like the first time he came face to face with her the library almost a year ago he was blown away by her beauty. "Hi." she whispered.

"Hello." He said back, in a way similar to when they first met.

"I guess we have some things to talk about?" She stated.

"Addy I'm so sorry. For everything. For the party, for not calling for...for not coming after you." She cut him off. "Zed." she started, "Eliza told me some things and I'm willing to listen but we have a lot to discuss and I don't think this is the right time. I'll call you and we can meet somewhere." She looked up to smile at him but was drug away by someone tugging on her arm.

"Uh ah. I don't think so. Not this time." It was Chad. He was dragging Addison away from Zed and towards his car. "You had your chance and you ruined it, you won't ruin this for me. I've put way too much time into this. And I deserve this too." He yelled out as he pulled Addison towards his car with her struggling against him the entire way. "Wait Chad..stop…Zed.." She reached her hand out towards Zed as he pushed her into his car and went to his side. Zed chased after them but Chad was faster, speeding away.


	16. Chapter 16

This is a bad chapter. This is a **trigger warning. **There will be scenes of attempted rape and abuse. You have been warned. **Please do not read if this is if it's going to make you uncomfortable or upset in anyway.** I'm going to put a little ~~ between the paragraphs describing the rape attempt, that way if you want you can know what's going on with the story line but skip the actual scene. It's not graphic but it may still upset you. You have been warned!

Chad was radiating anger. Addison didn't think she had ever seen him this angry before. She didn't think she had seen him angry ever. He was speeding and taking turns faster than he should have and she had to admit that she was scared.

"Slow down Chad!" She hollered as he took another turn so sharp she was slammed into the door. He didn't slow down or even answer her.

"Please Chad. I'm scared!" She felt tears bubbling up. He slowed down a little but still took his turns just as roughly and still had the same angry look on his face.

"So what? He's back and you're just going to run into his arms now? Just like that?" He was gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white and Addison thought he would break it in two.

"I never said that. I just said that I wanted to talk to him. That doesn't mean I'm going to get back together with him." She was trying to remain calm while talking even though a single tear had made its way down her cheek.

"That's bullshit." He hollered smacking the wheel and making Addison jump. "This is just like at the ice cream shop when he showed up and you leave with him and you would have left with him again."

"You should know me better than that, Chad. You and I weren't dating at that time and he and I were. I'm going to listen to him and see what he has to say but this doesn't mean it's the end of us." She was trying to reason with him. She really didn't know what would become of them. She had just started to really let Chad in since it had been so long but after listening to Eliza and then seeing Zed, she had a whole flood of emotions coming back to her all at once.

"Don't give me that bullshit. He's back and he's gonna give you some gross ass smile and you're gonna be gone and I'll be done for. Tell me… did you fuck him?" That surprised Addison to hear him say that.

"That's...that's none of your business." She spat back. She was suddenly enraged. How dare he talk to her like that and who was this person anyway. She had never known Chad or anyone else in his family to ever talk like this before. She guessed maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought. Maybe you never really know anyone.

"Oh come on. You lived with him for months so don't give me that shit. We all know, it's no secret. You fucked him and I bet you sucked his dick too." He shook his head in disgust.

"I'd like to get out now. Pull over!" She was frantic. He was slowing for a red light and she pulled on the handle to find it locked. Damn. Her purse was left at the restaurant with her phone in it. She couldn't call for help if she wanted to. Her best bet was to try and get out and run into another store.

He noticed her tugging on the handle and going for the lock and decided he would run the red light. She wouldn't have had a chance to get out unless she wanted some serious road rash. "Please Chad. I just want to leave. I promise I'll talk to you too. But after you've calmed down."

He took another hard turn and she was once again slammed into the door. "Oh no. I'm not letting you go. Not until I get what I want."

"What do you want then? Please, I just want to go home."

"What every man wants. I want you. I've always wanted you and I tried to be nice and I tried to be respectful but now I can see that's not going to happen. That's not what you want is it?"

"What are you talking about?" She had started full blown crying at this point. He could not mean what she thought he meant.

"Sex Addison. I'm talking about sex. You let that freak fuck you and I bet you'll let anything in." He was screaming at this point

"Pull. Over. Chad." She screamed back as loud as she could. He had to know how crazy he was acting.

He pulled off the road and down a side street that led to what she thought was an old construction site but knew that whatever used to be there was definitely abandoned and with that any hope of salvation.

**~~~~~~~warning. Scroll down the next ~~~ to skip this part and and pick up right after. **

When he stopped, he unlocked his side and got out to go around to her. She tried and failed to get her door to open. What the hell was wrong with his car? He pulled her door open no problem and grabbed her arm to pull her out. "Fucking tight ass cheer skirt been teasing me all day. Time to see what's under it."

He pulled her close and kissed her roughly, shoving his tongue into her mouth and wriggling it around in a disgusting way. She wanted to vomit when he pulled away and then he spun her around.

He pushed her to the hood of his car and over it onto her stomach, smashing her head and the side of her face against the hot metal. Tears flowed down her face as she screamed pleads of No's and don'ts. "Help somebody." She screamed as she bucked her hips and struggled to push him off but he had both her arms wrenched behind her back and one of his meaty thighs separated her legs, making it difficult to throw him off.

"Why are you doing this?" She cried.

"I need this Addison. I deserve this. This should have been mine and I'm going to fuck out anything that monster might have left behind."

She heard the buckle of his pants come undone and the zip go down before she felt him tugging her underwear to the side. His fingers dug into her, roughly shoving between her folds. She willed herself to stop crying and put all her energy into getting him off but it was no use. She was too small and weak.

His fingers jammed around inside of her in an attempt to get her loosened up. She cried even harder when she felt the head of him probing around, getting ready to enter.

**~~~~~~End **

She sucked in a deep breath, ready to scream bloody murder but the feel of him behind her suddenly left. Her eyes she had squeezed close shot open and she turned around ready to run. But the sight before her made her stop.

Zed was there, along with Eliza, Bonzo and surprisingly Bucky. Chad was on the ground, on his back, with Zed kneeling over him delivering blow after blow. Eliza raced over and enveloped Addison in a hug, trying to shield her from the scene before her.

She happily tucked her head into Eliza's shoulder, not wanting to look at Chad a moment more. Even if he was getting the shit beat out of him. He stopped yelling and Addison assumed he was unconscious. She wished he were dead.

She peeked over Eliza's shoulder to see Bucky pulling a blanket out of his van while he was talking on his cell phone. He walked over and wrapped the blanket around Addison's shoulders and placed a small kiss to the top of her head. "Don't worry cuz. The police are on the way."

Finding her voice she asked, "How did you all know where I was?"

Bucky looked regretful for a moment before he answered. "Well I kind of had something to do with all this. I'll explain later. Long story short, we tracked Chads phone and it led us here."

He led her back to his van where he let her lay down in the back. She had glimpsed at Zed and Bonzo her way and noticed how bloody Zeds fist was. She didn't even spare a look at Chad.

She laid down in the back and cried. Curling into a little ball she quietly asked for Zed who came over after wiping as much blood from his hands as he could.

He didn't say a word to her. He simply climbed into the back of the van and sat down next to her, pulling her and the blanket she had around her into his lap.

She cried silent tears into his chest until she heard the distant sounds of sirens wailing. Police and several medical services pulled into the empty area they were in, surrounding them.

Zed sat her up as a paramedic ran over to assess any issues that she may have. A police officer came as well and asked Zed to come with him for questioning. He got up to leave with the officer but Addison grabbed his arm, begging him not to leave.

He smiled down at her and told her he wasn't going anywhere. He would be right back with her when it was all over.

The paramedic made Addison sit up so he could look to make sure she wasn't physically hurt by Chad. Besides having a pink mark on the side of her face where she was smashed against the hood of the hot car she was physically ok. Mentally was another story. Her parents arrived after that and fussed around her. Addison felt like everything was a blur around her. More and more people arrived as this was the biggest thing to probably happen to Seabrook in a long time. A young cheerleader is kidnapped and almost raped. She didn't want to think about all the unwanted attention she was sure to receive.

After giving her own statement many times to different officers she was free to go home being ushered into the back of her parent's car. She looked out the window as they drove off, her eyes finding Zed and the promise that he would come back to her. She had assured by the officers that the zombies had nothing to do with what happened here besides Zed beating up Chad, and yet they were all being ushered into the back of a zombie containment truck.

"Wait, where are they taking them?" She started to panic.

"Don't worry sweetie," answered Dale, "They're just going down to the containment center to be tested. We have to make sure that their bands weren't malfunctioning at the time. They may need some upgrades that we've been working on lately." Addison relaxed a little at hearing this. So they weren't in trouble after all.

"So they aren't being arrested?"

"No, I don't think so. You and Bucky both made it pretty clear that they weren't involved in any way."

Her mind raced the entire way home. What if they hadn't shown up? If Chad wouldn't have been caught with his pants around his ankles would they believe that he was capable of doing that? She didn't think anyone would have believed her. Thank god that Zed was there, making true on his word to kick Chads ass like he had wanted to do the first time he had rescued her and then there was Bucky. He was actually working with the zombies to save her and had said that somehow it was his fault. She would call him later when everything calmed down, after she took a long and very hot shower to wash everything away.

They arrived home and after some more fretting from her mother she was free to go and shower. Her parents had received her belongings from Bucky, who for some reason had them in his van with him and the others. She crawled into bed and debated on what she should say to Bucky. Her phone had several missed calls and texts from different people, but they were all timed for when she was with Chad. Obviously it was when they were trying to locate her. She deleted them, not wanting to be reminded quite yet.

She dialed Bucky who picked up after a few rings and questioned him. She had to know what happened and he was ready to tell her everything. How Zarah had come to him, how he had gone to his father's office and when no one was looking, swiped a few vials on the sedative and gave it to the zombie girl. He claimed he didn't know she was going to put it in both of their drinks and that he was sorry. He even admitted that he felt like an ass. Which is not on brand for him to admit.

He said that after she had left with Chad, he was approached by the other two zombies, short one and other tall one, he kept calling them; he said that they threatened him until he agreed to go and look for you. That's when they found Zed outside of the restaurant and she and Chad had just driven away. They tried calling her but realized quickly that her purse and phone were still in the sand which shop. They grabbed her things from inside the restaurant and decided they would try and follow him and after they saw how erratically he was driving, they knew he was going to do something stupid and they called the police.

She felt better knowing what had happened. She was mad at Bucky, but not as much as she should be. He played a big part in this but at least he confessed and apologized. Now there was the matter of Zed. He said he would come back and talk to her, but she was afraid that he was still at the zombie containment center. She fell asleep thinking about it. She had her phone gripped in her hand waiting for his call. She dreamt that Zed had come over and wrapped her tight within her blankets. She could have sworn she felt his presence next to her all night while she slept.

Who just finished Zombies 2? ? ﾟﾏﾼ ️ Who is going to listen to all the songs on YouTube on repeat all the time? ﾟﾏﾼ ️. Who got way more zombie fanfic ideas dropped into their head all at once? ﾟﾏﾼ ️ What a time to be alive!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: At the time of writing this I just want to give a big shout out to everyone who took the time to hit the review or follow or favorite button. Every single one of you helped to motivate me to finish this. So here is a big thanks to: FanGirl, AngelaSTAR, kercat, sakura182, prnzssheylee, 11841, Chacha07, doggy bye, Angel438, GajeelIronSteel, Imlivingondreams, Lover of DoughNuts, Mumubutt, PowerRanger95, Sami4321, ValkyrieHicks, dontmindmeeee, littlecheese518, nycamazing518 and toots1. Every single one of you mean so much to me!

When Addison woke the next morning she had vague feelings of being held tightly while she slept. Her eyes were crusted closed and her face felt tight. She knew immediately that she had been crying in her sleep. She tried to roll over and see what time it was by the clock on her wall but she could tell she was not alone in her bed. So it wasn't a dream. Zed had crawled into her bed and slept with her all night, keeping her wrapped in his arms. He must have crawled in through the window. Her parents would never have allowed this.

She rolled over to face him and he stirred awake as well. "Good morning." He whispered. It almost felt like nothing had changed for a moment before she remembered where they were. "Zed, my parents…" he cut her off with a light kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry about them, they know I'm here." Now she was stuck with even more questions than before. He seemed to realize by the look on her face at how confused she was at the situation. "I came by last night to see you as soon as they had let me out of the containment center, but you had already fallen asleep. I guess your parents decided I wasn't as evil as they thought. They told me to go up and take care of you."

They both agreed she needed another shower after getting up for the day. Zed said she had sweated all night and he had to keep shushing her to sleep when she started to cry. He waited patiently for her, sitting at her desk and tapping his foot out of nervousness. She didn't tell him to get out, but she also did react how she was hoping, although she had just been through one of the most traumatic experiences a person could have.

Her mother came up while she was showering and he was certain he was about to get kicked out, but surprisingly she just came to bring them some breakfast, a fruit bowl and some toast. She apologized as they were fresh out of brains. He had to give it to them, they were trying. If it was because they were finally willing to change and accept him or it was only because of what Addison had just gone through he wasn't sure.

After she returned from her shower, they sat in silence for a few moments while she nibbled on some pineapple before he started to talk.

"Words cannot express how sorry I am for everything." He said with his head hung, trying not to look her in the eye.

"No Zed," she interrupted. "You don't have to apologize. She played us both. Bucky told me everything that happened."

"I know but, I should have called sooner. Maybe all of this could have been avoided if I had just come to you the next day but I was confused and a little out of it still and I wasn't sure what I could do to explain my behavior and it wasn't until much later that I found out I was drugged." Addison reached her hand out to touch his and silence his rambling.

"It's ok Zed, please stop worrying. I had a good long think in the shower. My head is clear now and I think I'm going to be ok with everything. Yeah, it sucked, but you made it there in time. Just like you always seem to." They shared a smile and ate the rest of the fruit in silence. Zed was sure that he would get kicked out at any moment and suggested to Addison that they go for a walk. He had something he wanted to show to her.

They kept the conversation light and easy. Zed talked about how he hadn't done much of anything. Addison talked about how she practically poured herself into cheer and definitely did not bring up Chad Singleton. He was the last thing she would ever bring into conversation ever again. It almost started to feel normal for her again or at least how it felt before.

She didn't even realize they had crossed the border into Zombietown until they stopped in front of a small cottage style home. It was one story and painted a soft yellow color. It had a small front yard and a white picket fence. It was the epitome of a perfect home.

"Who lives here?" she asked as Zed eased open the little gate and took her hand to lead her up the front porch. Her heart was hammering and her thought train went off the rails. What if Zarah lived here and he wanted to confront her? What if he had gotten another girlfriend? Each idea was just as ridiculous as the next but she couldn't help where her mind went.

"I do now. I was hoping to move you in with me but this is what I needed to tell you about that night at the Zom Bash. This is where I've been. Eliza told me everything you had talked to her about. She told me you were worried about what we were doing when you were working and this is it." He let go of her hand to pull some keys from his pocket and unlocked the front door. He opened it to lead her into the house.

It was bigger on the inside than she anticipated. It looked as if some of the walls had been knocked down to open up the space. There were paint cans sitting in a corner and some drop cloths folded next to that. Work was definitely being done inside the house to improve it.

"I bought this for us." he mentioned casually, like it was to be expected. She walked into what she thought would maybe be a kitchen / dining room and stared at everything in awe.

"When did you do all this?" She asked him.

"Uh, shortly after you moved in with me. It was pretty clear that we couldn't live with Bonzo for forever I mean there's only so many times a guy can get cock blocked before he's had enough of his roommate." He chuckled after his statement and it brought up memories of the two of them getting walked in on during very heated moments. "So on nights you were working, I was here, trying to make us a home and Eliza is pretty handy with power tools so naturally she came to help me whenever she could."

"This is amazing!" she hollered turning around to embrace him with a hug.

"Yea but, it isn't finished." He breathed into her hair as he hugged her closer.

"Well, now that I know what's going on, I can help you." She mumbled into his chest. She was shaken away when Zed grabbed her by the shoulders and to look her in the eye, bending over to do so.

"Wait wait wait, say that again."

"I can help you?" she said confused. She thought she said it clearly.

"Help me what?" Ok now he was just fishing.

She rolled her eyes. "Help you work on our house." He smiled his huge Zed grin and pulled her in to smash his lips against hers. "Our house, you said our house." He rambled on between kissing her. He picked her up and deepened their kiss, sliding his tongue against hers and relishing in the feeling. He didn't know how badly he had missed this; how much the rush of adrenaline made him feel. She returned his kiss with just as much passion and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Zed took a few more steps into the kitchen and placed Addison on to the kitchen counter, wedging himself between her thighs. It didn't go past her that the counter was conveniently built to this height. She ran her hands through his hair, gripping the green strands and giving them a hard tug; the slight pain elicited a growl from his mouth. Addison broke the kiss by pulling his head back by his hair. His eyes were turning dark and his veins were coming out.

She eased her grip and he attached himself to her throat to suck a mark while sliding his hands up her body. Her position on the counter was perfect in placing her heated core right against his hardened cock. She wriggled herself against him, needing to feel the friction. Thought of the day before started to run through her mind. A memory of fingers wriggling around inside her and for a moment Addison was worried she would never forget.

She worried that every time she tried to do this with Zed that memories of what happened would come across her mind. But Zed brought his own hand down her waist and gently slid it across her thighs. He brought his fingers to tease and nudge across her aching core and Addison knew that Zed would never treat her like that scumbag had. He would be nothing but gentle and patient with her like he was their first time.

He stopped sucking on her neck to look her in the eye with his fingers teasing her entrance, asking for permission. She looked him in the eye and saw it in his eyes. He would never hurt her. He wouldn't do this if she didn't want it, but she did. She gave him a subtle head nod and lightly kissed his lips. He slipped his fingers past the line of her panties and gently slipped his fingers into her waiting folds.

It only took about a minute before familiar feelings of release started to build inside her. He was working her harder and harder with each thrust of his long fingers. She dropped her head to his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Take me Zed." Zed released a guttural growl and removed his fingers from her to undo the button on his pants. He didn't even bother to take her panties off, he just pushed them further to the side before shoving himself into her waiting entrance.

The sudden contact of having his cock thrusted deep inside her had her seeing stars. He stood straight while she felt she was pulled almost to the edge of the counter with her legs wrapped firmly around him. His thrusts had started consistent but soon became more erratic as they both got closer to that cliff of pleasure. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. She was so close, she just needed a little more. She bit his full bottom lip and heard the growl of the zombie that she brought out and that's all she needed. His zombie always turned her on and brought her over the edge. She threw her head back and came hard on his dick, with him following right after her. She dropped her head back down to rest onto his chest and he followed by gripping her tightly to himself and kissed the top of her head.

She hugged herself as close as she could to him, not daring to seperate. "God, I've missed you." She breathed into him.

"Addison you have no idea how badly I've missed you too."

"Oh I can guess." Now she leaned back just enough to look up at him. "Let's never do that again. I could never live another day without you." He smiled down at her.

"Oh don't worry, I will never let you get too far away from me before I come for you. Now lets go break the news to your parents of you moving back out...again." She giggled and once more they kissed.

One year later.

(extra points if you said it in the

spongebob voice)

One year had passed, one blissful year. It was summer time, yet again. Together they finished the home and made it a sort of mashed up version of Seabrook perfection meets Zombietown chaos. It was something all their own and they loved it. Zed was finished with school now and was free to pursue his career. He wanted to work with at the zombie containment center and use his knowledge of zombie and human interaction to make the z bands perform better and also work to try and ban the zombie drug that had been used on him the summer before.

Addison's parents were much more accepting of their relationship this go around. Maybe it had something to do with Chad and the way he acted. They had never assumed a human could act that way, not in Seabrook anyway. 71 years of zombies and nothing like that had ever occurred before. They may have taken a bite here or there in the early years but never had they attempted what Chad had done.

Currently Zed and Addison were having a backyard BBQ, celebrating Zed being out of school and the completion of their house, they thought it would be a nice way to finally bring family from both sides over to meet, a sort of house warming party.

"Can I just say how nice it feels to torture your cousin? He's so jumpy." Eliza laughed to Addison. She had Bonzo follow Bucky around the entire time and just stand behind him. Every time Bucky turned around, Bonzo was standing right behind him causing him to jump. He didn't even have to say anything. Just his presence and nearness of his body was enough to startle Bucky. "That's what he gets for last summer." Addison laughed with her.

"I think it's enough now. He apologized and sounded sincere, also, Zed already threatened him and trust me, after seeing what he did to Chad, he's scared straight. He would never put his face or his jazz hands in jeopardy" When she looked to see what her cousin was up to, she noticed he was standing right up against the side of the house, giving no one any room to come up behind him. He kept his eyes trained on Bonzos every movement.

Bonzo seemed to have found something better to do than torture Bucky. He was currently sitting on a little bench in the garden they had planted with Bree sitting right next to him. Addison had known Bree for years and knew just by the look on her face she was smitten. Bonzo had crafted some sort of flower crown for her out of some of the flowers and leaves that had fallen around them.

She was happy for them. Bonzo hadn't had a girlfriend for as long as she'd known him and Bree hadn't had much luck in that department either. Bonzo placed the crown on Bree's head and went in for a kiss but Zed came up before her and blocked her view before she could see the end results.

"Hey, you trust me right?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes?" She questioned raising an eyebrow. Zed turned and wrapped an arm around her before shouting to the whole of the backyard.

"Hey yo, listen up!" Most people turned to see he was about to say while others took a little longer to quiet down but once he had everyone's attention he continued on. "So I know we all had a pretty rocky start with the zombies and the humans and all but I wanted to be the first to do this and bring us even closer together. Hopefully open the doors to more human zombie relationships in the future." He let go of Addison and dropped to his knee. Oh, god. She knew what was happening now and her heart beat violently out of her chest.

"Addison Davis, will you make me the happiest zombie in the entire world and marry me?" He was on his knee with the most beautiful rose gold ring she had ever seen. She looked around at her friends and family, all of whom had huge grins on their faces. She felt like she took an eternity answer but it must have only been a couple of seconds.

"Of course I will." The whole of the backyard erupted in sounds of cheers but she couldn't even hear it. All she could hear was Zed. "I bought that two weeks after you moved in with me." He admitted.

"You knew that soon?"

"I knew after I saw you in the library that we were going to be extraordinary and that someday we would get married."

"Gar gar gazar Zed."

"Gar gar gazar Addison!"

~~~End

A/N2: If you liked this and my style of writing then never fret, I shall return with more stories. I currently have two Zeddisons that I'm working on. Both are very different from this and each other. So if you are interested in that then make sure to follow me as an author so you can be alerted to when those drop... which wil be very soon. Ciao for now!


End file.
